Rubí Crónicas de viajeros del tiempo
by Yuliheth Luan
Summary: [En Progreso] [Resumen] Como cualquier otro dia, regresé a casa después dl instituto. Perode camino empecé a sentir algo muy extraño, Derepente, la calle desapareció antemis ojos. Poco despuésvolvió a aparecer pero muchas cosas eran diferentes. Habia vuelto alpasado.Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y asi comiensa mi historia. sipnosis adentro. [S&S]
1. sipnosis

-**Rubí Crónicas de viajeros del tiempo** -

-**sipnosis-**

En casa de Sakura Kinomoto nada ni nadie es del todo **"normal"**, empezando por su excéntrica (¡y chismosa!) tía abuela Chiharu, que tiene extrañas visiones, pasando por Nadeshiko, que se escapó de casa hace 17 años sin dejar rastro alguno... Y para acabar, también está Meiling, su encantadora y (rabiosamente) perfecta prima, quien, según parece, ha heredado un extraño gen familiar que le permitirá viajar en el tiempo.

Pero un increíble secreto está a punto de salir a la luz: la portadora del misterioso gen para viajar a través del tiempo no es Meiling, ¡sino la propia Sakura! Ella es, en realidad, la duodécima (¡y la última!) viajera en el tiempo y se dice que cuando su sangre se una a la de los otros once viajeros, se cerrará el misterioso "Círculo de los doce".

Para obtener más información, Sakura deberá viajar al pasado y por suerte o por desgracia, no lo hará sola: la acompañará el undécimo viajero en el tiempo, el arrogante, atractivo y sarcástico Shaoran (quien mejor que el para ese papel né?), con quien va a vivir algo más que una peligrosa carrera a través del tiempo…

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Yuliheth Luan.**


	2. Prologo

-**Rubí Crónicas de viajeros del tiempo**-

**-Prólogo-**

_Hyde Park, Londres_

_8 de abril de 1912_

Mientras ella se dejaba caer de rodillas y se echaba a llorar, él miró en todas direcciones. Como había supuesto, a esa hora, el parque estaba vacío. Faltaba mucho para que el jogging se pusiera de moda, y para los vagabundos que dormían en los bancos cubiertos solo con un periódico, hacía demasiado frío.

Envolvió con cuidado el cronógrafo en el paño y lo guardó en su mochila, mientras ella permanecía acurrucada junto a uno de los árboles de la orilla norte del Serpentine Lake sobre una alfombra de flores marchitas.

Sus hombros se sacudían convulsivamente, y sus sollozos sonaban como los quejidos desesperados de un animal herido. Él no soportaba verla así, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejarla en paz, de modo que se sentó a su lado en la hierba húmeda por el rocío, miró hacia la superficie lisa como un espejo del lago y esperó.

Esperó a que el dolor, que probablemente nunca la abandonaría del todo, se aplacara un poco.

Aunque en realidad sentía lo mismo que ella, trató de dominarse.

No quería que encima tuviera que preocuparse por él.

— ¿Ya se han inventado los pañuelos de papel? -preguntó finalmente, tratando de contener el llanto y volviendo hacia él la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

—Ni idea, pero puedo ofrecerte un pañuelo de época de tela con monograma.

—No se lo habrás robado a Sonomi…

—Me lo dio por iniciativa propia. Puedes sonarte tranquilamente, princesa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el pañuelo.

—Te lo he dejado hecho un asco. Lo siento.

-¡Da igual! En esta época los cuelgan a secar al sol y los utilizan otra vez —explicó él—. Lo importante es que has dejado de llorar.

Enseguida las lágrimas volvieron a asomar a sus ojos.

—No tendríamos que haberla dejado en la estacada. ¡Nos necesita! No sabemos si nuestro truco funcionará, y nunca podremos saber si ha dado resultado.

Al oír sus palabras, sintió una punzada de dolor.

—Muertos le hubiéramos servido aún menos —repuso.

—Si hubiéramos podido escondernos con ella en algún sitio, en el extranjero, bajo nombres falsos, solo hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor…

Él la interrumpió, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

—Nos hubieran encontrado dondequiera que hubiésemos ido, ya lo hemos discutido mil veces. No la hemos dejado en la estacada; hemos hecho lo único que podíamos hacer: darle la posibilidad de vivir una vida segura. Al menos, durante los próximos dieciséis años.

Ella calló un momento. A lo lejos se oía relinchar un caballo y, aunque ya era casi de noche, llegaban voces del West Carriage Drive.

—Sé que tienes razón —admitió finalmente —. Pero duele tanto saber que nunca volveremos a verla… —Se pasó la mano por los ojos llorosos —. En fin, al menos, no nos aburriremos. Tarde o temprano también nos localizarán en esta época y nos echarán encima a los Vigilantes. Él no renunciará al cronógrafo ni a sus planes sin luchar.

La emoción de la aventura brillaba en sus ojos, y él sonrió aliviado al comprender que la crisis había pasado.

—Tal vez hayamos sido más listos que él —dijo —, o al final el otro no funcione. Entonces quedaría bloqueado.

—Sí, eso estaría muy bien. Pero, si no sucede así, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos interponernos en sus planes.

—Precisamente por eso hemos hecho lo correcto —repuso él levantándose y sacudiéndose la suciedad de los vaqueros—. ¡Y ahora ven! Esta hierba está empapada y tú aún tienes que cuidarte.

Dejó que tirara de ella hacia arriba y la besara.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Buscar un escondite para el cronógrafo?

Indecisa, miró al otro lado del puente que separaba Hyde Park de Kensington Gardens.

—Sí. Pero antes saquearemos los depósitos de los Vigilantes y nos proveeremos de dinero. Luego podemos coger el tren a Southampton. El miércoles, el _Titanic _zarpa de allí para su viaje inaugural.

— ¿Es esta tu idea de «cuidarse»? —dijo ella riendo—. No importa, estoy contigo.

Él se alegró tanto de verla sonreír de nuevo que inmediatamente volvió a besarla.

—De hecho, estaba pensando… Ya sabes que los capitanes de barco tienen autorización para celebrar matrimonios en alta mar, ¿verdad, princesa?

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿En el _Titanic_? ¿Estás loco?

—Sería muy romántico.

—Bueno, hasta que llegue lo del iceberg. —Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y hundió la cara en su chaqueta—. Te quiero tanto… —murmuró.

— ¿Quieres convertirte en mi mujer?

—Sí —respondió ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho —. Pero solo si bajamos en Queenstown como muy tarde.

— ¿Lista para la siguiente aventura, princesa?

—Estoy lista si tú lo estás — dijo ella en voz baja.

_Los viajes incontrolados en el tiempo se anuncian,_

_por regla general, unos minutos, o a veces también_

_horas o incluso días antes, por una sensación de vértigo _

_en la cabeza, en el estómago y/o en las piernas. Muchos portadores _

_del gen han informado también de la aparición de dolores de cabeza _

_de tipo migrañoso. El primer salto en el tiempo —llamado Salto de _

_Iniciación— se produce entre los dieciséis y los diecisiete años del_

_portador del gen._

De las_ Crónicas de los Vigilantes_,

volumen 2, «Leyes generales»

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP al igual que la historia que pertenese a Kerstin Gier.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Yuliheth Luan.**


	3. Capitulo I

**-Rubí Crónicas de viajeros del tiempo-**

**-Capitulo 1 -**

La primera vez que noté un mareo fue el lunes por la mañana en la cafetería de la escuela. Durante un instante tuve una sensación en el estómago como si estuviera en una montaña rusa bajando a toda velocidad desde el punto más alto. Duró solo dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que me volcara un plato de puré de patatas con salsa sobre el uniforme. Los cubiertos rebotaron tintineando contra el suelo, aunque conseguí sujetar el plato a tiempo.

—De todas maneras, este mejunje sabe como si lo hubieran recogido del suelo —me dijo mi amiga Tomoyo mientras yo limpiaba como podía la porquería. (Naturalmente, todo el mundo me miraba)—. Si quieres, puedes embadurnarte la blusa con mi ración.

—No, gracias.

Aunque casualmente la blusa del uniforme del Seijo's Inc tenía el mismo color que el puré de patatas, la mancha llamaba desagradablemente la atención, de modo que me abroché la chaqueta azul marino para taparla.

— ¡Vaya, la pequeña Sakura ya está jugando otra vez con la comida! —exclamó Rika Sasaki —. Sobre todo, ni se te ocurra sentarte a mi lado, babosa apestosa.

—No te preocupes, Rika, es lo último que haría.

Por desgracia, mis pequeños accidentes con la comida en la escuela se repetían con bastante frecuencia. Hacía solo una semana, una gelatina de frutas verde me había saltado del molde de aluminio y había aterrizado dos metros más allá, en los espaguetis a la carbonara de un alumno de quinto. La semana anterior se me había volcado el zumo de cerezas y había salpicado a todos mis compañeros de mesa, que parecía que hubieran cogido el sarampión.

Por no hablar de las veces en que había metido la estúpida corbata del uniforme en la salsa, el zumo o la leche.

Aunque anteriormente nunca había sentido vértigos.

Pensé que probablemente eran imaginaciones mías. Lo que ocurría era que desde hacía un tiempo en casa solo se hablaba de mareos, aunque no de los míos, sino de los de mi siempre encantadora y perfecta prima Meiling, que se estaba tomando a cucharadas su puré de patatas sentada junto a Rika.

Toda la familia esperaba a que Meiling empezara a sentir vértigos.

Había días en que lady Ieran, mi abuela, le preguntaba cada diez minutos si notaba algo raro, y mi tía Sheina, la madre de Meiling, aprovechaba los intervalos para repetir exactamente la misma pregunta.

Y cada vez que Mieling negaba con la cabeza, lady Ieran apretaba los labios y la tía Sheina suspiraba. Aunque también podía ser a la inversa

Los demás —mamá, mi hermana Mirror, mi hermano Spinel, mi tía abuela Chiharu y yo— poníamos los ojos en blanco. Naturalmente, era excitante tener a alguien en la familia con el gen de los viajes en el tiempo, pero con los años todo ese asunto había ido perdiendo interés, y estábamos hasta la coronilla del teatro que se montaba en torno a Meiling.

La propia Meiling acostumbraba a ocultar sus sentimientos tras una misteriosa sonrisa de Mona Lisa. Yo, en su lugar, tampoco hubiera sabido si debía alegrarme o enojarme por la ausencia de vértigos.

Bueno, para ser sinceros, supongo que me habría alegrado. Yo era más bien del género asustadizo. Me gustaba la calma.

—Tarde o temprano llegará —decía lady Ieran todos los días—.Y tenemos que estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra.

De hecho, después de la comida, en la clase de historia del señor Terada, efectivamente ocurrió. Yo me había levantado con hambre de la mesa. Para colmo, había encontrado un pelo castaño oscuro en el postre —compota de grosella con pudin de vainilla— y no había podido decidir si era mío o de alguno de los pinches de cocina. Fuera como fuese, aquello me había hecho perder definitivamente el apetito.

En clase, señor Terada nos devolvió la prueba de historia de la última semana.

—Veo que se han preparado bien para el examen, especialmente Meiling. Un sobresaliente.

Meiling se apartó de la cara uno de sus resplandecientes mechones negros y dijo «Oh…», como si el resultado fuera una sorpresa para ella, cuando siempre las mejores notas en todas las asignaturas.

Pero esa vez Tomoyo y yo también podíamos estar satisfechas. Las dos teníamos un notable alto, a pesar de que nuestra «buena preparación» había consistido en mirar la película sobre la reina Isabel con Cate Blanchett en DVD mientras nos atiborrados de papas fritas y helado. Aunque también es verdad que habíamos estado siempre atentas en clase, lo que, por desgracia, no podía decirse que pasara en otras asignaturas.

Ocurría sencillamente que las clases de señor Terada eran tan interesantes que no te quedaba más remedio que escuchar. El propio señor Terada también era muy interesante. La mayoría de las chicas estaban enamoradas secretamente, o no tan secretamente, de él.

Igual que nuestra profesora de geografía, la señora Counter, que se ponía roja como un tomate cuando el señro Terada se cruzaba con ella. En cualquier caso, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que estaba como un tren. Todo el mundo excepto

Tomoyo, que encontraba que parecía una ardilla de dibujos animados.

«Cada vez que me mira con esos ojazos marrones, me entran ganas de darle unas nueces», decía, e incluso llegó al extremo de dejar de llamar ardillas a las ardillas del parque para pasar a llamarlas «señor Terada». No sé por qué aquello era, de algún modo, contagioso, y al final yo también decía siempre cuando una ardilla se acercaba brincando: «Mira a esa señor Terada tan pequeña y gordita, ¿verdad que es una monada?».

Debido a esta comparación con las ardillas, Tomoyo y yo éramos las dos únicas chicas de la clase que no estábamos coladas por el señor Terada. Yo lo intentaba una y otra vez (aunque solo fuera porque todos los chicos de la escuela eran terriblemente infantiles), pero no servía de nada: la comparación con las ardillas se me había metido en la cabeza, ¡y nadie experimenta sentimientos románticos hacia una ardilla!

Rika había hecho correr el rumor de que el señor Terada había trabajado como modelo mientras estudiaba en la universidad.

Como demostración había recortado un anuncio de una revista en el que un hombre que se parecía bastante al señor Terada se enjabonado con un gel de ducha.

Pero, aparte de Rika, nadie creía que el hombre del gel fuera señor Terada.

El modelo tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, y señor Terada no.

Los chicos de la clase, en cambio, no estaban tan entusiasmados con señor Terada. Sobre todo, Kawakami Azuma, que no podía soportarlo. Hay que decir que, antes de que señor Terada llegara a la escuela, todas las chicas de nuestra clase habían estado enamoradas de el, incluida yo, aunque me cueste reconocerlo.

Pero entonces yo tenía once años y aún era una monada, mientras que ahora, con dieciséis, no era más que un estúpido que desde hacía un par de años se encontraba en un estado de cambio de voz permanente.

Por desgracia, los gallos y la voz de bajo no le impedían soltar estupideces sin parar.

Kawakami estaba terriblemente indignado por su suspenso en la prueba de historia.

—Esto es discriminatorio, señor Terada. Merecía como mínimo un notable. No hay derecho a que me ponga notas tan bajas solo porque soy un chico.

El señor Terada le cogió el examen de la mano y lo hojeó.

—«Isabel I era tan espantosamente fea que no consiguió tener a ningún eso todo el mundo la llamaba "la virgen fea" —leyó.

Se oyeron unas risitas ahogadas.

¿Qué pasa? Es verdad — se defendió Kawakami —. Con esos ojos de besugo, esos labios apretados y esos pelos de loca…

Habíamos tenido que estudiar a fondo las pinturas de los Tudor que había en la National Portrait Gallery, y efectivamente en aquellos cuadros Isabel I se parecía más bien poco a Cate Blanchett. Pero, primero, tal vez en aquella época se consideraba que los labios finos y las narices grandes eran el colmo de la elegancia, y segundo, la ropa que llevaba era realmente fantástica. Y, además, aunque Isabel I no tenía marido, había tenido un montón de relaciones, entre otras una con sir… ¿cómo se llamaba? En la película el papel lo interpretaba Clive Owen.

—Isabel se llamaba a sí misma "la reina virgen" —explicó el señor Terada a Hiro—, porque… —Se detuvo en seco—. ¿No te encuentras bien, Meiling? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Todos miraron a Meiling, que se estaba sujetando la cabeza con las manos.

—No, solo es que… estoy un poco mareada —dijo, y me miró—. Todo me da vueltas.

Cogí aire. Al parecer, había llegado el momento. Nuestra abuela estaría encantada.

Y la tía Sheina aún más.

—Uala, qué bien —me susurró Tomoyoal oído—. ¿Ahora se volverá transparente?

Aunque lady Ieran se había encargado de inculcarnos en la cabeza desde pequeños que en ningún caso, sin excepción, debíamos hablar con nadie de las peculiaridades de nuestra familia, yo había decidido por mi cuenta hacer una excepción con Tomoyo. Al fin y al cabo, era mi mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas no tienen secretos.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía (lo que, bien mirado, era toda mi vida),

Meiling parecía casi incapaz de valerse por sí misma.

Pero yo estaba preparada y sabía lo que había que hacer. La tía Sheina no se había cansado de recordármelo.

—Acompañaré a Meiling a casa —dije al señor Terada y me levanté —. Si le parece bien.

Señor Terada seguía con la mirada fija en Meiling.

—Me parece una buena idea, Sakura —respondió—. Que te mejores, Meiling.

—Gracias —murmuró Meiling, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso vacilante —. ¿Vienes, Saku?

Me apresuré a cogerla del brazo. Por primera vez me sentía importante en presencia de Meiling. Era una sensación agradable poder ser útil para variar.

—Sobre todo, llámame y explícamelo todo —tuvo tiempo de susurrarme Tomoyo.

En el pasillo, la zozobra que había experimentado Meiling ya se había volatilizado. De hecho, me dijo que antes de marcharse quería recoger sus cosas de la taquilla.

La sujeté con fuerza de la manga.

— ¡Olvídalo, Meiling! Tenemos que ir a casa lo más rápido posible. Lady Ieran ha dicho…

—Ya se me ha pasado —dijo Mieling.

— ¿Y qué? De todos modos, puede volver en cualquier momento. —Meiling dejó que la arrastrara en la dirección contraria—. ¿Dónde demonios tengo la tiza? —Sin dejar de caminar, empecé a revolver en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Ah, aquí está. Y el móvil. ¿Quieres que llame a casa? ¿Tienes miedo? Oh, qué pregunta más tonta, lo siento. Es que estoy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. No tengo miedo.

La miré de reojo para comprobar si decía la verdad. Lucía su sonrisita de superioridad de Mona Lisa, y era imposible descubrir qué sentimientos se ocultaban tras ella.

— ¿Quieres que llame a casa?

— ¿Y de qué serviría? —replicó Meiling.

—Solo pensaba…

—Es mejor que lo de pensar me lo dejes a mí —me espetó Meiling.

Bajamos juntas los escalones de piedra hacia el hueco donde siempre se sentaba Lince Katano, que enseguida se levantó al vernos. Pero yo me limité a dedicarle una sonrisa. El problema con era que, aparte de mí, nadie podía verle ni oírle.

Lince era un fantasma. Por eso evitaba hablar con él en presencia de otras personas. Solo había hecho una excepción con Tomoyo, que ni por un segundo había dudado de su existencia. Tomoyo creía todo lo que le decía, y esa era una de las razones de que fuera mi mejor amiga.

Tomoyo lamentaba profundamente no poder ver ni oír a Lince, aunque me alegraba mucho de que fuera así, porque lo primero que Lince había dicho después de verla había sido: « ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Esta pobre muchacha es más palida que cadáver en el inframundo! ¡Si no empieza a aplicarse enseguida un buen rubor, nunca encontrará marido!».

En cuanto a Tomoyo, lo primero que dijo cuando los presenté fue: «Pregúntale si tiene algún tesoro escondido en algún sitio».

Por desgracia, Lince no había enterrado ningún tesoro y estaba bastante ofendido por que Tomoyo le creyera capaz de hacer algo semejante.

También se ofendía cuando hacía como que no le veía. De hecho, Lince se ofendía con bastante facilidad.

— ¿Es transparente? —Había preguntado Tomoyo en el primer encuentro—. ¿O se ve en blanco y negro?

No, en realidad, Solomon tenía un aspecto totalmente normal. Con excepción de la ropa, claro.

— ¿Puedes pasar a través de él?

—No lo sé. No lo he intentado nunca.

— ¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora? —había propuesto Tomoyo.

Pero Solomon no estaba dispuesto a permitir que pasara a través de él.

— ¿Qué significa eso de «fantasma»? Un servidor, Lince Katano August Goldsmith Pimplebottom, heredero del decimocuarto conde de Hardsdale, no va a permitir que nadie le ofenda, y menos unas niñas —me dijo.

Como muchos fantasmas, sencillamente, no quería reconocer que ya no era una persona. Por más que quisiera, no podía recordar que hubiera muerto.

Aunque ya hacía cinco años que nos conocíamos —desde mi primer día de clase en la Seijo's Inc —, parecía que para él solo hubieran pasado unos días desde que jugaba a las cartas con sus amigos en el club y charlaba sobre caballos, falsos lunares y pelucas. (Él llevaba ambas cosas, lunar y peluca, y, aunque actualmente pueda sonar raro, no le quedaban tan mal.) Lince hacía caso omiso deliberadamente del hecho de que, desde que nos habíamos conocido, había crecido veinte centímetros, había incorporado a mi aspecto un corrector dental y unos pechos prominentes, y me había librado luego del corrector. Igual que hacía caso omiso de que el palacio de su padre en la ciudad hacía tiempo que se había convertido en una escuela privada con agua corriente, luz eléctrica y calefacción central. Lo único de lo que parecía percatarse de vez en cuando era de la longitud de las faldas de nuestro uniforme escolar. Al parecer, la visión de unas pantorrillas y unos tobillos femeninos era extremadamente infrecuente en su época.

—No es muy cortés por parte de una dama no saludar a un caballero de buena posición, señorita Sakura —protestó entonces de nuevo, molesto porque no le había prestado ninguna atención.

—Perdón. Tenemos prisa — dije.

—Si puedo serles útil en algo, naturalmente me tienen a su disposición —replicó él colocándose bien los puños de encaje.

—No, muchas gracias. Solo tenemos que llegar a casa cuanto antes. — ¡No sé en qué podía sernos útil Lince, si ni siquiera era capaz de abrir una puerta!—. Meiling no se encuentra bien.

—Oh, no sabe cómo lo lamento —dijo Lince, que tenía debilidad por Meiling, a la que, en contraposición con la «pálida sin modales», como acostumbraba a llamar a Tomoyo, encontraba «extraordinariamente encantadora y gentil». También ese día soltó algunos cumplidos galantes—: Transmítale, por favor, mis mejores deseos, y dígale que está tan encantadora como siempre. Un poco pálida, pero hechizadora como un elfo.

—Se lo comunicaré.

—Deja de hablar con tu amigo imaginario —dijo Meiling—. Si sigues así, acabarás en un manicomio.

Muy bien, pues no se lo comunicaría. Ya era bastante presuntuosa sin necesidad de eso.

— Lince no es imaginario, es invisible. ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre las dos cosas!

—Si tú lo dices… —replicó Meiling.

Ella y la tía Sheina opinaban que solo me inventaba a Lince y a los otros fantasmas para darme importancia. Me arrepentía de haberles hablado en su día de ello, pero de pequeña me había resultado sencillamente imposible no decir nada de las gárgolas que adquirían vida y hacían cabriolas por las fachadas y me dirigían muecas.

Las gárgolas eran divertidas, pero también había otras sombrías figuras espectrales de aspecto siniestro que me daban miedo. Tuvieron que pasar unos años para que comprendiera que los fantasmas no podían hacerme nada. Lo único que realmente pueden hacer los fantasmas es dar miedo.

Naturalmente, no estoy hablando de Lince. Él era del todo inofensivo.

—Tomoyo piensa que tal vez fuese mejor que Lince muriera joven. Dice que, teniendo que cargar con ese nombre de Pimplebottom, nunca hubiera encontrado una mujer para casarse —expliqué, no sin antes asegurarme de que Lince ya no nos pudiera oír—. Quiero decir que ¿quién va a querer llamarse voluntariamente «Culogranujiento»?

Meiling puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todas maneras, no tiene mal aspecto —proseguí—. Y, además, según él, está podrido de dinero. Aunque esta costumbre que tiene de ponerse continuamente un pañuelo de encaje perfumado bajo la nariz no resulta muy varonil.

—Qué lástima que nadie aparte de ti pueda admirarlo—señaló Meiling.

La verdad es que yo opinaba lo mismo.

—Y qué estúpido por tu parte que hables de tus rarezas fuera del círculo familiar —añadió.

Era una más de las típicas indirectas de Meiling. El comentario estaba destina herirme, y efectivamente lo consiguió.

— ¡Yo no soy rara!

— ¡Claro que lo eres!

— ¿Y lo dice la que tiene el gen?

—Yo no lo voy soltando por ahí —repuso Meiling—. En cambio, tú eres como la tía abuela Chiharu la Locuela, que habla de sus visiones hasta con el lechero.

—Eres cruel.

—Y tú, una ingenua.

Discutiendo, atravesamos el vestíbulo, pasamos ante la diminuta cabina de cristal del conserje y salimos al patio de la escuela. Hacía viento y parecía que iba a empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

Me arrepentí de no haber cogido nuestras cosas de las taquillas. Un abrigo no hubiera estado de más con este tiempo.

—Siento haberte comparado con la tía abuela Chiharu —se excusó Meiling un poco cortada—. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron perpleja. Meiling no se excusaba nunca.

—Es comprensible —dije rápidamente.

Quería que se diera cuenta de que apreciaba sus disculpas. Naturalmente, no podía hablar de auténtica comprensión, porque yo, en su lugar, habría estado temblando de miedo y supongo que también nerviosa, como cuando vas al dentista.

—Además, me gusta la tía Chiharu —añadí.

Lo cual era cierto. Tal vez la tía abuela Chiharu fuera un poco charlatana y tendiera a repetir las cosas infinidad de veces, pero era preferible al cargante secretismo de los otros. Además, la tía Chiharu y siempre era muy generosa repartiendo caramelos de limón entre nosotros.

Naturalmente, a Meiling le traían sin cuidado los caramelos.

Cruzamos la calle y seguimos caminando a buen paso por la acera.

—No me mires de reojo — me advirtió Meiling—. Cuando desaparezca, ya te darás cuenta. Entonces podrás dibujar tu tonto círculo de tiza y correr a casa. Pero por hoy no pasará nada.

—Eso no puedes saberlo. ¿No te intriga saber dónde aterrizarás? Quiero decir, cuándo aterrizarás.

—Claro —repuso Meiling.

—Espero que no sea en medio del gran incendio de 1664.

—El gran incendio de Londres ocurrió en 1666 —me corrigió Meiling—. No cuesta tanto de recordar. Además, en esa época, en esta parte de la ciudad no se había construido gran cosa;_ ergo_, tampoco se quemó nada.

¿He dicho ya que Miling también era conocida como «la aguafiestas» y «la sabelotodo»?

Pero no me rendí. Tal vez fuera un poco feo por mi parte, pero quería borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

—Estos uniformes deben de arder como la yesca —insistí.

—Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer —replicó Meiling escuetamente sin abandonar su sonrisa.

No podía por menos que admirarla por su serenidad. A mí, la idea de aterrizar de repente en el pasado solo me inspiraba terror.

Fuera en la época que fuese, siempre pasaban cosas terribles.

Continuamente había guerras, viruela y plagas de peste, y una palabra equivocada podía hacer que te quemaran por bruja. Además, solo había letrinas, y todo el mundo tenía pulgas, y por la mañana lanzaban el contenido de los orinales por la ventana sin fijarse en si pasaba alguien por debajo.

Meiling se había preparado durante toda su vida para arreglárselas en el pasado. No había tenido tiempo para jugar, hacer amigas, ir de compras o al cine o salir con chicos. En lugar de eso, había recibido clases de baile, esgrima y equitación, de lenguas y de historia.

Además, desde el año anterior salía cada miércoles por la tarde con lady Ieran y la tía Sheina y no volvía hasta que se hacía de noche.

Lo llamaban «clase de misterios», pero nadie quería decirnos de qué clase de misterios se trataba, y Meiling, menos que nadie.

Probablemente, la primera frase que mi prima había aprendido a pronunciar de corrido había sido: «Es un secreto». Y la siguiente: «Eso no es cosa suya».

Tomoyo decía siempre que nuestra familia debía de tener más secretos que los Servicios Secretos y el MI6 juntos. Y es muy posible que tuviera razón.

Normalmente, para volver de la escuela, cogíamos el autobús —el número 8 paraba en Berkeley Square, que no quedaba muy lejos de casa—, pero ese día recorrimos las cuatro paradas a pie, tal como había ordenado la tía Sheina. Durante todo el camino llevé la tiza en la mano, pero Meiling permaneció a mi lado.

Mientras subíamos los escalones de la puerta de entrada, casi me sentí decepcionada. Mi participación en la historia acababa ahí; a partir de este momento, mi abuela se haría cargo del asunto.

Tiré a Meiling de la manga.

— ¡Mira! El hombre de negro está ahí otra vez.

—Bueno, ¿y qué?

Meiling ni siquiera se molestó en mirar. El hombre estaba parado enfrente, ante la entrada del número 18. Como siempre, llevaba una gabardina negra y un sombrero calado hasta las orejas. Yo le había tomado por un fantasma, hasta que supe que mis hermanos y Tomoyo también podían verlo.

Desde hacía meses, el hombre permanecía allí, observando nuestra casa las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque, bien mirado, también podía tratarse de varios hombres exactamente con el mismo aspecto que se iban turnando.

Discutimos sobre si era un ladrón que preparaba un golpe, un detective privado o un mago malvado. Mi hermana Mirror estaba convencida de que se trataba de esto último. Tenía nueve años y le encantaban las historias de magos malvados y hadas buenas. Mi hermano Splinel tenía doce años y opinaba que las historias de magos y hadas eran estúpidas; por eso estaba a favor del ladrón espía.

Y Tomoyo y yo éramos partidarias del detective privado.

Pero cada vez que cruzábamos al otro lado de la calle para observarlo mejor, el hombre desaparecía dentro de la casa o subía a un Bentley negro que tenía aparcado junto al bordillo y se iba.

—Es un coche encantado —afirmaba Mirror—. Cuando nadie mira, se transforma en un cuervo, y el mago se convierte en un hombrecillo minúsculo que cruza el cielo montado a lomos de él.

Por si acaso Splinel, había anotado el número de matrícula del Bentley.

—Aunque seguro que después del robo lo pintará de nuevo y colocará otra matrícula —me informó.

Los adultos hacían como si no les pareciera nada sospechoso en el hecho de ser observados día y noche por un hombre con sombrero vestido de negro.

Y Meiling igual.

— ¡Qué demonios les ha hecho ese pobre hombre! Sencillamente se fuma un cigarrillo ahí fuera, eso es todo.

— ¡Sí, claro!

Me resultaba más fácil creer en la versión del cuervo encantado.

Justo en ese momento empezó a llover. Por suerte, ya estábamos en casa.

— ¿Al menos sigues mareada? —le pregunté mientras esperábamos que nos abrieran la puerta, porque nosotras no teníamos llave.

—No me agobies —dijo Meiling—. Pasará cuando tenga que pasar.

Wei nos abrió la puerta. Toomoyo opinaba que mister Wei era nuestro mayordomo, y la prueba definitiva de que éramos casi tan ricos como la reina o Madonna. Yo, por mi parte, no sabía exactamente quién o qué era en realidad mister Wei. Para mamá era «el factótum de la abuela», y la propia abuela lo describía como «un viejo amigo de la familia». Para mis hermanos y para mí era sencillamente «el siniestro sirviente de lady Ieran».

Al vernos, enarcó las cejas.

—Hola, mister Wei — le saludé—. Qué tiempo tan horrible, ¿no?

—Realmente horrible, sí. — Con su nariz ganchuda y sus ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas de montura dorada, mister Wei siempre me recordaba a una lechuza, o, mejor dicho, a un búho—. En un día así es imprescindible ponerse el abrigo al salir de casa.

—Hummm… sí, supongo que sí —repuse.

— ¿Dónde está lady Ieran? —preguntó Meiling.

Meiling nunca era especialmente cortés con mister Wei.

Tal vez porque, al contrario que a mis hermanos y a mí, tampoco de niña le había inspirado respeto. Sin embargo, aquel hombre tenía una cualidad que realmente impresionaba, y era la de moverse tan silenciosamente como un gato y aparecer de pronto a tu espalda como si hubiera surgido de la nada. Daba la sensación de que no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Fuera la hora que fuese, mister Wei siempre estaba presente.

Mister Wei ya estaba en la casa antes de que yo naciera, y mamá decía que ya estaba allí cuando ella era todavía una niña, de modo que debía de ser casi tan viejo como lady Ieran, aunque no lo parecía.

Vivía en un apartamento en el segundo piso, al que se llegaba por un pasillo independiente y una escalera desde el primero. Nosotros teníamos terminantemente prohibido pisar siquiera el pasillo.

Mi hermano afirmaba que mister Wei había instalado allí puertas trampa y cosas parecidas para mantener a distancia a los visitantes no deseados. Pero no podía demostrarlo. Ninguno de nosotros se había atrevido nunca a entrar en ese pasillo.

—Mister Wei necesita tener privacidad —decía a menudo lady Ieran.

—Claro, claro… —replicaba mamá—. Supongo que, viviendo aquí, la necesitamos todos.

Pero lo decía tan bajo que lady Ieran no podía oírla.

—Su abuela está en la sala de música —informó mister Wei a Meiling.

—Gracias.

Meiling nos dejó plantados en la entrada y corrió escaleras arriba.

La sala de música estaba en el primer piso, y nadie sabía por qué se llamaba así, porque ni siquiera había un piano.

La sala era la habitación preferida de lady Ieran y de la tía Chiharu, y el aire olía a perfume de violetas y al humo de los cigarrillos de lady Ieran. Como se ventilaba muy de vez en cuando, si te quedabas un rato, al final tenías la sensación de que se te nublaba la vista.

Antes de que míster Wei cerrara la puerta, tuve tiempo de echar un vistazo al otro lado de la calle. El hombre del sombrero seguía allí. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o acababa de levantar la mano como si estuviera haciendo señas a alguien? ¿A mister Wei, quizá, o era a mí a quien saludaba?

La puerta se cerró y no pensé más en ello porque de repente volvió a aparecer la sensación de montaña rusa en el estómago. Todo se difuminó ante mis ojos. Se me doblaron las rodillas y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme.

Un instante después había pasado.

Mi corazón latía desbocado. Algo me ocurría. Teniendo en cuenta que no estaba en ninguna montaña rusa, no era normal que hubiera tenido vértigo dos veces en dos horas, a no ser que…

¡Bah! Seguramente estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. O tenía… hummm… ¿un tumor cerebral? O tal vez era solo hambre.

Sí, debía de ser eso. Desde el desayuno no había comido nada, porque la comida de la escuela había aterrizado en mi blusa. Respiré aliviada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que mister Wei me observaba con sus ojos de lechuza.

—Wei ¡Cuidado! —dijo con un considerable retraso.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Bueno, me voy… a hacer los deberes —murmuré.

Mister Wei asintió con cara de indiferencia; pero, mientras subía las escaleras, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

* * *

De los_ Anales de los Vigilantes_

10 de octubre de 1994

_De vuelta de Durham, donde he visitado a la hija menor_

_de lord Amamia, Sonomi Kinomoto,_

_que de forma inesperada dio a luz anteayer a su hija._

_Todos nos alegramos del nacimiento de_

_Sakura Hoichi Risa Kinomoto_

_2.460 g, 52 cm._

_La madre y la niña se encuentran bien._

_Nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones al gran maestre_

_Por el nacimiento de su quinto nieto._

Informe: Takashi Yamasaki. Círculo Interior

* * *

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP al igual que la historia que pertenese a Kerstin Gier.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.]**

**1.1.-Para responder una pregunta que me isieron hace poca la respuesta es que si la estoy reeditando pero cambiándole algunas cositas a la historia por lo demás lo vos a dejar igual que en el libro y vos a hacer la trilogía completa en con los personajes de card captor Sakura.**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Yuliheth Luan.**


	4. Capitulo II

**-Rubí Crónicas de viajeros del tiempo-**

**-Capitulo 2 -**

Tomoyo se refería a nuestra casa como un «palacio noble» por el enorme número de habitaciones, pinturas, artesonados y antigüedades que contenía. Mi amiga imaginaba que detrás de cada pared se abría un pasadizo secreto, y que en cada armario había al menos un compartimento también secreto. Cuando aun éramos pequeñas, en cada una de sus visitas partíamos en viaje de exploración por la casa. El hecho de que estuviera terminantemente prohibido husmear hacía que fuera aún más emocionante. Siempre estábamos desarrollando nuevas estrategias cada vez más sofisticadas para que no nos atraparan, y con el tiempo descubrimos realmente algunos compartimentos secretos, e incluso una puerta secreta en la escalera, detrás del óleo de un hombre gordo con barba de mirada feroz, montado a caballo y con la espada desenvainada.

Según nos informó la tía abuela Chiharu, el hombre de aire feroz era mi tatatatatarabuelo Hugh, acompañado de su yegua para la caza del zorro Fat Annie. Y a pesar de que la puerta que había detrás de la pintura solo conducía, unos cuantos escalones más abajo, a un cuarto de baño, en cierta manera podía decirse que habíamos encontrado una cámara secreta.

— ¡Jo, que suerte tienes de poder vivir aquí! —exclamaba Tomoyo siempre.

Yo creía más bien que la que tenía suerte era Tomoyo. Ella vivía con su madre, su padre y un perro peludo llamado Bertie en una acogedora casa adosada de Norah Kensinton. Allí no había secretos, ni sirvientes siniestros que te pusieran de los nervios.

Antes también nosotros habíamos vivido en un sitio así —mamá, papá, mis hermanos y yo—, en una casita de Durham, en el norte de Inglaterra, pero luego mi papá murió. En esa época, mi hermana tenia medio año, y mamá se trasladó con nosotros a Londres, probablemente porque se sentía sola, y también, tal vez, porque no le llegaba el dinero.

Mamá había crecido en esta casa junto con sus hermanos Sheina y Hien. El tío Hien era el único que no vivía el Londres; se había instalado con su mujer en Gloucestershire.

Al principio, a mí la casa también me había parecido un palacio, exactamente igual que a Tomoyo; pero cuando tienes que compartir un palacio con una familia de muchos miembros, acabo de un tiempo deja de parecerte tan grande. Especialmente si hay un montón de espacios inútiles, como, por ejemplo, el salón de baile de la planta baja, que era tan ancho como toda la casa.

El salón de baile habría sido perfecto para una pista de skate, pero estaba prohibido. Era un espacio precioso, con sus altas ventanas, sus techos de estuco y sus arañas, pero desde que vivía en la casa nunca se había celebrado ninguna fiesta, ni bailes ni verbenas.

Lo único que se celebraba allí eran las clases de danza y de esgrima de Meiling. La tribuna para la orquesta, a la que se podía llegar por la escalera del vestíbulo, era más que innecesaria, excepto tal vez para Mirror y sus amigas, que aprovechaban los rincones oscuros bajo las escaleras que conducían desde allí al primer piso para jugar al escondite.

En el primer piso estaba la ya mencionada sala de música, además de las habitaciones de lady Ieran y de la tía abuela Chiharu, un baño (el de la puerta secreta) y el comedor, en el que la familia se reunía cada noche, situado justo debajo, había un montaplatos pasado de moda en el que a veces Spinel y Mirror se subían y bajaban el uno al otro dándole a la manivela, a pesar de que, como es natural, estaba estrictamente prohibido. Tomoyo y yo también lo habíamos hecho a menudo antes; pero, por desgracia, ahora ya no cabíamos.

En el segundo piso estaban los aposentos de mister Wei, el despacho de mi difunto abuelo —Lord Amamia— y una enorme biblioteca, Meiling también tenía su habitación en ese piso, un cuarto situado en un Ángulo de la casa y con una galería en saledizo del que mi prima le gustaba presumir. Y su madre ocupaba un salón y un dormitorio con ventanas a la calle.

La tía Sheina se había separado del padre de Meiling, que ahora vivía con una nueva mujer en algún lado de Kent. Por eso, a parte de mister Wei, no había ningún hombre de la casa, a no ser que se cuente como tal a mi hermano. Tampoco había animales de compañía a pesar de nuestras suplicas. A lady Ieran no le gustaban los animales y la tía Sheina era alérgica a todo lo que tuviera pelo.

Mamá, mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en el tercer piso, directamente bajo el tejado, donde había muchas paredes en Ángulo pero también dos pequeños balcones. Todos teníamos una habitación propia y Meiling envidiaba nuestro baño, porque el del segundo piso no tenia ventanas, y el nuestro, en cambio, tenía dos. Pero a mi me gustaba nuestro piso porque mamá, Spinel, Mirror y yo, lo teníamos para nosotros solos, lo que en esa casa de locos era una bendición.

El único inconveniente era que estábamos condenadamente lejos de la cocina, como bien pude recordar, para mi desgracia cuando ya estaba llegando arriba. Al menos, debería haber cogido una manzana. Ahora tendría que contentarme con las galletas de mantequilla de la provisión que mamá guardaba en el armario.

Temía tanto que volviera la sensación de vértigo que me comí once, una detrás de otra. Luego me saqué el zapato y la chaqueta y me dejé caer como un saco en el sofá de la habitación de costura.

De algún modo, el día estaba transcurriendo de forma extraña, más extraña que de costumbre.

Eran solo las dos. Hasta al cabo de dos horas y media como mínimo no podría llamar a Tomoyo para compartir mis problemas con ella. Y mis hermanos tampoco llegarían de la escuela hasta pasadas las cuatro. Normalmente me gustaba estar sola en casa. Así podía tomarme un baño tranquilamente sin que nadie llamara a la puerta porque tenía que ir urgente al váter. Podía poner la música a todo volumen y cantar muy alto sin que nadie se riera de mí, y podía ver lo que quisiera en la tele sin que nadie viniera a fastidiarme con un «Venga, va, que ahora empieza Bob esponja»

Pero no me apetecía hacer nada de eso, ni siquiera quería echarme un sueñecito, porque tenía la sensación de que el sofá —normalmente, un lugar de recogimiento perfecto— era como una balsa bamboleante en un río de aguas turbulentas, y tenía miedo de que saliera flotando conmigo en cuanto cerrara los ojos. Para ver si se me pasaba un poco, me levanté y empecé a ordenar. La sala de costura era como nuestra sala de estar extraoficial, porque afortunadamente ni mis tías ni mi abuela cosían, y por eso casi nunca subían al tercer piso. De hecho allí tampoco había ninguna máquina de coser, pero sí, en cambio, había una estrecha escalera por la que se podía subir al tejado.

La escalera estaba reservada, en principio, al deshollinador, pero Tomoyo y yo la habíamos convertido en uno de nuestros lugares favoritos. Desde allí arriba teníamos una vista fantástica y era un sitio ideal para mantener una conversación entre chicas. (Por ejemplo, sobre chicos y sobre el hecho de que no conocíamos a ninguno que valiera la pena).

Naturalmente, era un poco peligroso porque allí no había barandilla, sino solo un remante decorativo de hierro galvanizado que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas; pero tampoco se trataba de practicar el salto de longitud sobre las tejas o de bailar al borde del abismo. La llave de la puerta que daba el tejado estaba guardada en el aparador, en un azucarero decorado con rosas. En mi familia nadie sabía que yo conocía el escondrijo. Si se hubieran enterado, se hubiera montado un escándalo de mil demonios, de modo que siempre iba con mucho cuidado para que nadie me viera cuando me deslizaba afuera. Allí también podía tomar el sol, hacer un picnic, o sencillamente esconderme cuando quería estar sola, algo que, como he dicho, me gustaba hacer a menudo, aunque, desde luego, no en este momento.

Doblé las colchas de lana, sacudí las migas de galleta del sofá, ahuequé los cojines y guardé en su caja las piezas del ajedrez que rodaban por el suelo, incluso regué la maceta de la azalea, que estaba en un rincón sobre el secreter, y pasé un paño húmedo sobre la mesa, luego eché una mirada a la habitación, impecablemente ordenada. Habían pasado solamente diez minutos y la necesidad de compañía era más acuciante que antes.

¿Habría vuelto Meiling a tener vértigos abajo, en la sala de música? ¿Qué debía pasar si uno saltaba del primer piso de una casa de Mayfair del sigo XXI al Mayfair de, pongamos, el sigo XV, cuando en este lugar no había casas o solo muy pocas?

¿Aterrizaba en el aire y luego se precipitaba contra el suelo y se daba un batacazo de 7 metros más abajo? ¿Sobre un hormiguero, quizá? Pobre Meiling. Aunque tal vez le enseñaban a volar en su misteriosa clase de misterios.

Y, hablando de misterio, de repente se me ocurrió una idea para entretenerme. Fui a la habitación de mamá y miré hacia abajo, a la calle. En la entrada número 18 seguía plantado, como siempre, el hombre de negro, podía verle las piernas y parte de la gabardina, los tres pisos de la casa nunca me habían parecido tan altos como en ese momento. Para entretenerme, calculé la distancia que había desde allí arriba hasta el suelo.

¿Se podía sobrevivir a una caída de 14 metros? Tal vez sí, si había suerte y se aterrizaba en terreno de aluvión, se suponía que en otro tiempo todo Londres había sido un pantanoso terreno de aluvión, o al menos eso decía mistress Counter, nuestra profesora de geografía. Que fuera pantanoso estaba bien: así, al menos, caías sobre blando. Aunque solo para después ahogarte miserablemente en un lodo.

Tragué saliva, mis propios pensamientos parecían siniestros.

Para no tener que estar sola más tiempo, decidí arriesgarme a hacer una visita a mis familiares en la sala de música, a sabiendas de que corría el peligro de que estuvieran enfrascadas en alguna conversación súper secreta y me echaran inmediatamente.

Al entrar, la vi. A la tía abuela Chiharu sentada en su sillón junto a la ventana y Meiling de pie junto a la otra con el trasero apoyado en el escritorio de Luís XVI, aunque estaba estrictamente prohibido rozar con cualquier parte del cuerpo de su policromada y dorada superficie (no podía creer que algo tan espantosamente barroco como ese escritorio fuera tan valioso como afirmaba siempre lady Ieran. Ni siquiera tenía compartimentos secretos, como bien habíamos podido comprobar Tomoyo y yo hacia años.) Meiling llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que parecía mezcla se camisón, albornoz y habito de monja.

—Sigo aquí, como ves...

—Hummm... que bien —repuse yo, intentando no mirar al vestido con cara de horror.

—Esto es insoportable —se quejo la tía Sheina, que caminaba arriba y abajo entre las dos ventanas.

Como Meiling, la tía Sheina era alta, delgada y tenía unos resplandecientes rizos negros, mamá tenía los mismos rizos, y también mi abuela había sido antes pelinegra.

Mirror y Spinel habían heredado igualmente ese color de pelo. Yo era la única que era morena y tenía el cabello liso como mi padre.

Antes yo también había suspirado por tener el pelo negro, pero Tomoyo me había convencido de que mis cabellos castaños creaban un contraste encantador con mis ojos verdes y mi piel clara. Tomoyo había conseguido convencerme, además, de que la marca de mi nacimiento con forma de media luna que tengo en la sien —que la tía Sheina llamaba siempre ese extraño plátano— me daba aire misterioso y exótico. En estos momentos me encontraba francamente guapa, a lo que había contribuido en gran medida el corrector dental que había sometido con éxito a mis dientes delanteros y había acabado con mi antigua sonrisa conejil. Aunque naturalmente seguía sin ser, de largo, tan encantadora y gentil como Meiling, por utilizar las palabras de Lince. Como me hubiera gustado que pudiera verla enfundada en ese saco.

—Sakura, mi dulce angelito, ¿quieres un caramelo de limón? —La tía abuela Chiharu dio una palmadita al taburete que tenia al lado—. Siéntate aquí y distráeme un poco. Sheina me está poniendo terriblemente nerviosa con ese ir y venir.

—No tienes ni idea de como se siente una madre, tía Chiharu— masculló tía Sheina.

—No, supongo que no —suspiro mi tía abuela.

La tía Chiharu era la hermana de mi abuelo, y nunca se había casado, era una mujer menuda y rolliza con unos alegres e infantiles ojo Castaños claro y cabellos teñidos de rubio dorado de los que no era raro que prendiera algún rulo que había olvidado quitarse.

— ¿Dónde está lady Ieran? —pregunté mientras cogía un caramelo de limón.

—Está telefoneando en la habitación de al lado —contestó la tía abuela Chiharu—. Pero lo hace tan bajo, que por desgracia, no se puede oír ni una palabra. Para colmo, esta era la ultima caja de caramelos ¿No irías de un salto a Selfridges a cómprame otra?

—Claro —dije yo.

Meiling cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, y la tía Sheina inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Meiling?

—Nada —dijo ella.

La tía Sheina frunció los labios

— ¿No sería mejor que esperaras en la planta baja? —le pregunté a Meiling—. Así no caerías desde tan alto.

—Realmente, lo último que necesita Meiling en estos momentos son comentarios tontos —me sermoneó la tía Sheina.

Empezaba a lamentar haber bajado.

—La primera vez, el portador gen nunca retrocede más de 150 años —me explicó amablemente la tía abuela Chiharu—. Esta casa se construyo en 1781, de manera que Meiling está perfectamente segura aquí, en la sala de música. Como mucho podría asustar a un par de ladies melómanas.

—Con ese vestido seguro — repuse lo bastante bajo para que solo me pudiera oír mi tía abuela, que soltó una risita.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró lady Ieran. Mi abuela tenia el aspecto de siempre: parecía que se hubiera tragado un bastón —o varios, uno para los brazos, otro para las piernas y otro para el torso, que lo aguantaba todo unido— y llevaba los cabellos blancos bien estirados hacia atrás y recogidos en un moño en la nuca, como si fuera una profesora de ballet con malas pulgas.

—Ya han enviado a un chofer. Los Li nos están esperando en Temple. Así, a su vuelta, Meiling podrá ser registrada inmediatamente en el cronógrafo.

No había entendido ni un apalabra.

— ¿Y si hoy aún no pasa nada? —preguntó Meiling.

—Meiling, querida, ya has tenido vértigo tres veces —señaló la tía Sheina.

—Tarde o temprano tiene que pasar —afirmó lady Ieran—. Ven, el chofer llegará en cualquier momento.

La tía Sheina cogió a Meiling del brazo y, junto con lady Ieran, abandonaron la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, la tía Chiharu y yo nos miramos.

—A veces una tiene la sensación de que es invisible, ¿verdad? —Se quejó mi tía abuela—. Sería agradable escuchar un «Hasta luego» o un «Hola» de vez o en cuando, o, mejor incluso «Querida Chiharu, ¿no habrás tenido una visión que pueda servirnos de ayuda?»

— ¿Has tenido una?

—No —respondió la tía Chiharu—. Gracias a Dios. Después de las visiones me entra un hambre terrible, y ya estoy lo suficientemente gorda.

— ¿Quiénes son los LI? —pregunté intrigada.

—Puesto que me lo preguntas, te diré que un montón de engreídos insoportables —repuso la tía Chiharu—, todos abogados y banqueros. Son propietarios del banco privado Li, en la city. Tenemos nuestras cuentas allí.

La verdad es que aquello no sonaba nada místico.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver esta gente con Meiling?

—Digamos que ellos y nosotros tenemos problemas parecidos.

— ¿Qué problemas?

¿También tenían que vivir bajo un mismo techo con una abuela tiránica, una tía antipática y una prima creída?

—El gen de los viajes en el tiempo —dijo la tía abuela Chiharu—. En el caso de los Li, se transmite por línea masculina.

— ¿De modo que también tienen una Meiling en casa?

—La contrapartida masculina. Por lo que sé, es un tal Shaoran.

— ¿Y el también está esperando a que le den vértigos?

—El ya ha pasado por eso. Es dos años mayor que Meiling.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya hace dos años que va saltando de un lado a otro en el tiempo?

—Si, eso hay que suponer.

Traté de hacer encajar toda esa información con la poca que ya tenía, pero la tía abuela Chiharu se mostraba tan increíblemente comunicativa que pensé que valía la pena aprovecharlo y solo me concedí unos segundos para reflexionar.

— ¿Y qué es un croni...crono...?

— ¡Cronógrafo! —La tía Chiharu puso los ojos en blanco—. Es una especie de aparato con el que pueden enviar única y exclusivamente a los portadores del gen a una determinada época. Tiene algo que ver con la sangre.

— ¿Una máquina del tiempo? ¿Que está cargada con sangre? ¡Madre mía!

La tía Chiharu se encogió de hombros

—No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona ese trasto. Olvidas que solo sé lo que puedo oír casualmente mientras estoy aquí sentada haciéndome la tonta. Todo esto es muy secreto.

—Sí, además de muy complicado —repuse yo—. De hecho, ¿de dónde sacan que Meiling tiene el gen? ¿ Y porque ella lo tiene y no... hummmmm... tú? Por ejemplo.

—Yo no puedo tenerlo gracias a Dios —respondió—. Aunque los Amamia siempre hemos sido unos bichos raros, el gen llegó a la familia a través de tu abuela. Mi hermano tuvo que casarse con ella obligatoriamente. —La tía Chiharu sonrió irónicamente. Ella era la hermana de mi difunto abuelo Masaki, y, como no se había casado, ya de joven se había trasladado a vivir con él y se había encargado de llevar la casa—. Oí hablar de este gen por primera vez después de la boda de Masaki y lady Ieran. La ultima portadora del gen de la línea hereditaria de Meiling era una dama llamada Kaho Misuki, que era la abuela, de tu abuela lady Ieran.

— ¿Y Meiling ha heredado el gen de esa Kaho?

—Oh, no, en medio lo heredó Nadeshiko. Pobre chica

— ¿Qué Nadeshiko?

—Tú prima Nadeshiko, la hija mayor de Hien.

— ¿Ah, esa Nadeshiko?

Mi tío, el de Gloucesreshire, era bastante mayor que Sheina y que mamá, sus tres hijos hacía ya tiempo que eran adultos, Tao, el pequeño, tenia veintiocho años y era piloto de British Airways, lo que, por desgracia, no significara que tuviéramos billetes más baratos. Y Sora, la hija mediana, ya tenía hijos, dos críos insufribles llamados Cristhan y Leonela . Yo nunca había conocido a Nadeshiko, la mayor. Y tampoco sabía gran cosa de ella, la familia no soltaba prenda sobre Nadeshiko. Por lo visto, era algo axial como la oveja negra de los Amamia, con diecisiete años se había marchado de casa y después de entonces no habían vuelto a saber de ella.

— ¿De modo que Nadeshiko es la portadora del gen?

—Oh, sí —exclamó la tía abuela Chiharu—. Se armó un follón de mil demonios cuando desapareció. A tu abuela casi le dio un infarto. Fue un escándalo terrible.

Sacudió la cabeza con tanta energía, que sus rizos dorados volaban en todas direcciones.

—Ya me lo imagino.

Pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si Meiling hubiera hecho las maletas sin más y se hubiera largado de casa

—No, no puedes imaginártelo. No conoces bajo que dramáticas circunstancias desapareció y como fueron las cosas con ese chico... ¡Sakura! ¡Sácate el dedo de la boca! ¡Es una costumbre horrible!

—Perdón. —No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a morderme las uñas—. Es por la excitación. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo...

—Lo mismo me ocurre a mí —me aseguró la tía Chiharu—, a pesar de que he oído de todo este lío desde que tenía quince años y de que tengo una especie de don natural para los misterios. De hecho, si tengo que serte franca, mi desdichado hermano se casó con tu abuela solo por eso. Es imposible que fuera por sus irresistibles encantos, porque no tenía ninguno. —Hundió la mano en la caja de caramelos y suspiró cuando su mano se cerro en el vació—. Vaya, me temo que me estoy haciendo adicta a estos caramelos.

—Voy corriendo a Selfridges a comprarte más —le dije.

—Ay cariño, eres mi angelito del alma. Dame un beso y ponte el abrigo, que llueve. Y no vuelvas a morderte las uñas, ¿me has oído?

Como mi abrigo aún estaba colgado en la taquilla de la escuela, me puse el impermeable floreado de mamá y me coloqué la capucha en el portal. El hombre de la entrada del número 18 estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo. Siguiendo un impulso repentino, le saludé con la mano mientras bajaba saltando los escalones.

Como era de esperar, no me devolvió el saludo, el muy cretino...

Salí corriendo hacia Oxford Street. Llovía a cántaros. Tendría que haber cogido las botas de agua además del impermeable. Las flores de mi magnolio preferido de la esquina colgaban tristemente. Antes de que llegara a su altura, ya me había metido en tres charcos. En el momento en el que iba a rodear el cuarto, sentí un tirón en las piernas que me cogió totalmente desprevenida. Mi estómago se encogió como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y la calle se difuminó ante mis ojos para transformarse en un río gris.

* * *

_Ex hoc momento pendet aeternitas._

_(La eternidad pende de este momento)_

Inscripción en un Rel. De sol, Middle temple (Londres)

* * *

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP al igual que la historia que pertenese a Kerstin Gier.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Yuliheth Luan.**


	5. Capitulo III

**-Rubí Crónicas de viajeros del tiempo-**

**-Capitulo 3 -**

Cuando pude volver a ver con claridad, un coche de época doblaba la esquina y yo me encontraba arrodillada en la acera temblando del susto.

Había algo que no encajaba en la calle, algo diferente a su aspecto actual. En los últimos segundos, todo había cambiado. En lugar de llover, en esos momentos, soplaba un viento helado, y era mucho más oscuro que antes, casi de noche. El magnolio no tenía flores ni hojas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera un magnolio. Las puntas de la verja que lo rodeaba estaban pintadas de dorado. Habría jurado que el día anterior aún eran negras, De nuevo un coche de época dobló la esquina. Era un vehículo extraño, con ruedas altas y radios claros. Miré a lo largo de la acera. Los charcos habían desaparecido. Y las señales de circulación.

En cambio, el pavimento estaba deformado y abombado, y las farolas tenían un aspecto distinto, su luz amarillenta alcanzaba hasta el siguiente portal.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. De modo que respiré hondo y luego volví a mirar alrededor, esta vez más a fondo. Bien, en realidad, no habían cambiado tantas cosas. La mayoría de las casas tenían el mismo aspecto de siempre. Aunque, al fondo, la tienda donde mamá compraba siempre aquellas deliciosas galletas Prince of Walles había desaparecido, y en la esquina había una casa con unas macizas columnas en la parte delantera que nunca había visto.

Un hombre con sombrero y un abrigo negro me dirigió una mirada ligeramente irritada y siguió adelante sin decir nada y sin siquiera ayudarme. Me levanté y me sacudí la suciedad de las rodillas.

El mal presagio se convirtió lenta pero inexorablemente en una terrible certidumbre.

¿A quien quería engañar?

No había ido a parar casualmente a una carrera de coches antiguos, ni el magnolio había perdido sus hojas de repente. Y aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que en ese momento apareciera Nicol Kidman, por desgracia, aquello tampoco era un escenario de una película de Henry James.

Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Sencillamente, lo sabía. Y también sabía que tenía que haber algún fallo. Había aterrizado en otra época.

No Meiling, sino yo. Alguien había cometido un grave error.

De repente empezaron a castañearme los dientes. No solo de la excitación, sino también del frio. Estaba helada.

Las palabras de Meiling resonaron de nuevo en mis oídos.

«Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer. » Claro, Meiling sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero a mí nadie me había explicado nada. De modo que me quedé plantada en un rincón de la calle temblando y observando como la gente que pasaba me miraba boquiabierta, aunque, a decir verdad, no era mucha. Una mujer joven que llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba a los tobillos y una cesta al brazo se acercaba seguida por un hombre con sombrero y el cuello subido.

—Perdone —dije—, ¿le importaría decirme en que año estamos?

La mujer hizo como si no me hubiera oído y aceleró el paso, el hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—Que desvergüenza. —Lancé un suspiro. De todos modos, la información tampoco me habría servido de mucho. En el fondo importaba poco que nos encontráramos en el año 1899 o en el 1923.

Pero al menos sabía dónde estaba. Vivía apenas cien metros de aquí. Lo más sencillo era ir a casa. Algo tenía que hacer, ¿no?

A la luz del crepúsculo, la calle tenía un aspecto pacífico y tranquilo mientras volvía despacio hacia casa mirando en todas direcciones. ¿Que era distinto? ¿Qué era igual? incluso observándolos más de cerca, los edificios se parecían mucho a los de mi época, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que había muchos detalles que veía por primera vez; aunque también podría haber sido que no me hubiera fijado mucho en ellos. Instintivamente lancé una ojeada al otro lado de la calle, al número 18; pero la entrada estaba vacía, no había ningún hombre de negro a la vista.

Me detuve.

Nuestra casa tenía el mismo aspecto que en mi época. Las ventanas de la planta baja y el primer piso estaban iluminadas, y también había luz arriba, en la habitación de mamá. Sentí una terrible añoranza de verla. De los remates de las ventanas del tejado colgaban carámbanos.

«Cuando llegue el momento sabré lo que tengo que hacer. » Haber, que habría hecho Meiling en este momento. Se estaba haciendo de noche y hacia un frío que pelaba ¿A dónde hubiera ido Meiling para no congelarse? ¿A casa?

Miré hacia las ventanas de la fachada. Tal vez mi abuelo ya viviera en esa época. Tal vez incluso me reconociera al verme. Al fin y al cabo me había hecho saltar sobre sus rodillas cuando era pequeña...

¡Bah, tonterías! Aunque yo hubiera nacido, difícilmente iba a poder acordarse de que iba a mecerme en sus rodillas cuando fuera un anciano.

El frío que se colaba bajo mi impermeable hizo que me decidiera: sencillamente llamaría y pediría alojamiento por una noche.

La cuestión era como iba a hacerlo. «Hola, me llamo Sakura y soy la nieta de lord Masaki Amamia, que posiblemente aún no haya nacido.»

No podía esperar que me creyeran. Probablemente, de un momento a otro me encontraría encerrada en una institución mental y seguro que en esa época eran lugares siniestros de los que, una vez dentro, ya no se volvía a salir jamás.

Por otra parte, tenía pocas alternativas. Pronto estaría todo oscuro como boca de lobo, y tenía que encontrar un sitio donde pasar la joche si no quería congelarme. Y no quería que me descubriera Jack el destripador. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo había actuado el Destripador exactamente? ¿Y dónde? ¡Esperaba que no en el respetable barrio de Mayfair!

Si conseguía hablar con uno de mis antepasados, tal vez pudiera convencerle de que sabía más cosas de la familia de las que podía conocer un extraño, ¿quién por ejemplo, aparte de mí, podía responder sin vacilar que el caballo del tatatatarabuelo Hugh se llamaba Fat Annie? Aquello solo podía saberlo alguien de dentro.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que me estremeciera. Hacía un frío terrible. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a ponerse a nevar. «Hola, me llamo Sakura y vengo del futuro, como demostración, puedo enseñarles esta cremallera. Apuesto a que aún ni se ha inventado ¿no es verdad? Igual que los Jumbos la televisión, las neveras...»

Al menos podía intentarlo. Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Los escalones me resultaban extrañamente familiares y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Instintivamente alargué la mano para pulsar el botón del timbre. No había ninguno. Por lo visto, los timbres eléctricos aún no se habían inventado. Por desgracia, aquello tampoco me daba ninguna pista sobre el año en que me encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía cuando habían inventado la corriente eléctrica.

¿Antes o después de los barcos de vapor? ¿Nos lo habían explicado en la escuela? Si lo habían hecho, por desgracia, no podía recordarlo.

Encontré un pomo que colgaba de una cadena, parecido al antiguo tirador del anticuado valer de casa de Tomoyo. Tiré enérgicamente y oí sonar una campana detrás de la puerta.

¡Ay, Dios! probablemente abriría algún miembro del servicio. ¿Qué podía decir para que me llevara ante la presencia de algún familiar? ¿Tal vez aún vivía el tatatatarabuelo Hugh? o vivía ya. O lo que fuera. Sencillamente preguntaría por él. O por Fat Annie.

Oí unos pasos que se acercaban y me armé de valor. Pero ya no pude ver quien abría la puerta, porque en ese instante volví a sentir un tirón en los pies que me lanzó a través del tiempo y el espació y luego me escupió de nuevo. Me encontraba otra vez sobre la alfombrilla de la puerta de casa.

Me puse de pie de un salto y miré a mí alrededor. Todo se veía como antes, cuando había salido a comprar caramelos de limón para la tía Alice. Las casas, los coches, e incluso la lluvia.

El hombre de negro en la entrada del número 18 me miraba fijamente. —No eres tú el único asombrado —murmuré.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera? ¿Había visto el hombre de negro como desaparecía en la esquina y volvía a parecer sobre la alfombrilla? Seguro que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Ahora se daría cuenta de lo que suponía convertirse en un enigma para otras personas.

Llamé a la puerta frenéticamente. Mister Wei abrió.

— ¿Tenemos prisa hoy? —preguntó.

— ¡Usted probablemente no, pero yo si!

Mister Weilevantó, las cejas.

—Perdón, he olvidado algo importante.

Pasé junto a él y corrí escaleras arriba, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. La tía abuela Alice me miró sorprendida al verme irrumpir como un ciclón en le cuarto. —Pensaba que ya te habías ido, angelito.

Jadeando miré el reloj de la pared. Hacia exactamente veinte minutos que había salido de la habitación.

—Pero me alegra mucho de que hayas venido. Había olvidado decirte que en Selfridges tienen los mismos caramelos pero sin azúcar, ¡y el envoltorio tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto! Sobre todo, no los compres, porque los que no tienen azúcar provocan...esto... ¡diarrea!

—Tía Chiharu ¿porque están todos tan seguros de que Meiling tiene el gen?

—Pues, porque, ¿no puedes preguntarme algo más sencillo? —La tía Chiharu parecía un poco desconcertada.

— ¿Le han analizado la sangre? ¿No podría ser que también hubiera otra persona que tuviera el gen? —Poco a poco iba recuperando la respiración.

—No cabe duda de que Meiling es la portadora del gen

— ¿Por qué, lo han encontrado en su ADN?

—Angelito, la verdad es que estás preguntando a la persona equivocada. Siempre he sido un completo desastre en biología, ni siquiera sé que es el ADN. Creo que todo esto tiene más que ver con las matemáticas que con la biología. Por desgracia, también soy malísima en matemáticas. Cuando me hablan de números y fórmulas, me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro. Solo puedo decirte que Meiling vino al mundo en la fecha exacta fijada para ella y calculada desde hace siglos.

— ¿De modo que la fecha de nacimiento determina si una persona tiene el gen o no? —Me mordí los labios. Meiling había nacido el 1 de Abril y yo, el 2. Solo había un día de diferencia.

—Creo que es más bien al revés —me informó la tía abuela Chiharu —. El gen determina la hora de nacimiento. Calcularon todo eso con absoluta precisión.

— ¿Y si se equivocaron con los cálculos?

¡Solo por un día! Así de sencillo era, se habían confundido de persona. No era Meiling la que tenía el gen, sino yo, o las dos. O... me dejé caer en el taburete.

La tía Chiharu sacudió la cabeza.

—No se equivocaron angelito. Creo que si algo sabe hacer bien esa gente, es calcular.

¿Quien era «esa gente» a la que se refería?

—Todo el mundo puede equivocarse alguna vez en sus cálculos —repuse.

—Isaac Newton, me temo que no.

— ¿Newton calculó la fecha de nacimiento de Meiling?

—Cariño, comprendo tu curiosidad. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, era exactamente igual. Pero, en primer lugar, a veces es mejor no saber, y en segundo, me gustaría, mucho, muchísimo, tener mis caramelos de limón.

—Todo esto es tan ilógico... —dije.

—Solo aparentemente —replicó la tía Chiharu, acariciándome la mano—. Y piénsalo. Aunque no te haya aclarado nada, esta conversación debe de quedar entre nosotras, si tu abuela se entera de que te he explicado todo esto, se enfadará. Y cuando se enfada, es aun más terrible de lo normal.

—No te delataré tía Chiharu. Y tranquila, que enseguida voy por tus caramelos.

—Eres una buena chica.

—Solo tengo una pregunta más, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa desde el primer viaje hasta que vuelve a ocurrir? —La tía Chiharu suspiró.

— ¡Por favor! —imploré.

—No creo que haya reglas para eso —explico la tía Chiharu—. Supongo que cada portador del gen es distinto. Pero ninguno puede dirigir por sí mismo los viajes del tiempo. Es algo que pasa diariamente, a veces incluso varias veces al día, de forma totalmente controlada. Por eso es tan importante ese cronógrafo. Por lo que he creído entender, gracias a su ayuda, Meiling no tendrá que vagar desamparada de aquí para allá, a través del tiempo, sino que podrá ser enviada a épocas sin peligro donde no pueda pasarle nada. De modo que no hace falta que te preocupes por ella, para ser sincera, me preocupaba mucho más por mí misma.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo desapareces en el presente mientras estás en el pasado, y crees que existe la posibilidad de que la segunda vez se salte hacía atrás, por ejemplo, hasta la época de los dinosaurios, cuando aquí todo era aun pantano? —pregunté de corrido.

Mi tía abuela me interrumpió con un gesto.

—Ya basta, Sakura, ¡yo tampoco sé nada de esto!

Me levanté rápidamente.

— De todas maneras, gracias por tus respuestas —dije—. Me has ayudado mucho.

—No creo que te haya ayudado precisamente. Y, además, me están entrando remordimientos, ¿sabes? solo pensando en tu propio interés, no debería apoyarte, y aún menos teniendo en cuenta que yo misma no debería saber nada de todo este asunto, cuando en otro tiempo le preguntaba a mi hermano, tu querido abuelo, sobre todos estos secretos, él siempre me daba la misma respuesta: Cuanto menos supiera, mejor para mí. ¿Quieres ir a buscar mis caramelos de una vez? y por favor no lo olvides: ¡con azúcar!

La tía abuela Chiharu agitó la mano para despedirme.

¿Cómo podían ser los secretos malos para la salud? ¿Y hasta que punto había estado mi abuelo informado sobre todo esto?

— ¿Isaac newton? —repitió Tomoyo estupefacta—. ¿No era ese el de la fuerza de gravedad?

—Sí, exacto. Pero, por lo visto, también calculó la fecha de nacimiento de Meiling. —Me encontraba en la sección de alimentos Selfridges, ante los yogures, aguantando el móvil contra la oreja con la mano derecha mientras me tapaba la otra con la izquierda—. Y estúpidamente nadie cree que pudiera haberse equivocado en el cálculo. ¡Claro que quién iba a creerlo tratándose de Newton! pero tiene que haberse equivocado, Tomoyo. Yo nací un día después de Meiling y fui yo quien ha saltado en el tiempo, no ella.

—Realmente, entonces es más que misterioso —insinuó Tomoyo—. Jo, este trasto necesita horas para arrancar. ¡Ponte en marcha de una vez, cretino! —empezó a insultar al ordenador.

— ¡Oh, Tomoyo, era tan...extraño! —exclamé—. ¡Faltó poco para que hablara con un antepasado mío! Quizás ese tipo gordo de la pintura ante la puerta secreta, el tatatatatrabuelo Hugh. Si es que era su época, y no otra. Claro que también hubieran podido enviarme a un manicomio.

— ¡Hubiera podido pasarte cualquier cosa! —Me reprendió Tomoyo— ¡Aún no puedo creérmelo! ¡Todos estos años montando ese teatro con Meiling, y ahora va, y pasa esto! Tienes que explicárselo en seguida a tu madre. ¡De hecho tendrías que ir inmediatamente a casa! ¡Puede volver a ocurrir en cualquier momento!

—Es terrorífico, ¿no?

—Desde luego. Por fin ya me he conectado. Primero teclearé Newton. ¡Y tú vete a casa ahora mismo! ¿Tienes idea desde hace cuanto tiempo existe el Seldfridges? ¡Tal vez hubiera allí un foso y acabes cayendo desde doce metros de altura!

—A la abuela le dará algo cuando se entere —dije.

—Sí, y a la pobre Meiling... imagínate. Todos estos años teniendo que renunciar a todo, y ahora resulta que no va a servirle para nada. Ah, aquí lo tengo. Newton. Nacido en 1643 en Woolsthorpe... ¿Dónde esta eso?... muerto en 1727 en Londres, bla, bla, bla, aquí no dice nada de viaje viajes en el tiempo, solo algo del cálculo infinitesimal; no me suena de nada, ¿y a ti? Transcendido de los espirales es lo que más suena a viajes en el tiempo, ¿no te parece?

—Para serte sincera, no —repuse. A mi lado una pareja discutía en voz alta sobre el tipo de yogurt que querían comprar.

— ¿Aún estás en Seldfridges? —Gritó Tomoyo—. ¡Vete a casa ya!

—Estoy en camino —dije mientras me dirigía hacia la salida, balanceando la bolsa de papel amarilla con los caramelos de la tía Chiharu—. Pero Tomoyo, no puedo explicar esto en casa. Me tomarían por loca.

Tomoyo lanzo un resoplido por el teléfono.

—Saku, es muy posible que cualquier otra familia te hiciera encerrar en un manicomio, pero no la tuya, que se pasa todo el día hablando de genes de viajes en el tiempo y cronómetros y toda clase de misterios.

—Cronógrafo —la corregí—. ¡Ese trasto funciona con sangre! ¿Repugnante, no?

— ¡Cro-no-gra-fo! Vale ya lo he tecleado en Google

Me deslicé entre la altitud que llenaba las aceras en Oxford Street hasta llegar al próximo semáforo.

—La tía Sheina dirá que me lo he inventado todo para darme importancia y robarle protagonismo a Meiling.

— ¿Y qué? Como muy tarde, la próxima vez que vuelvas a saltar se dará cuanta de que estaba equivocada.

— ¿Y si no vuelvo a saltar? ¿Y si solo ha sido una cosa excepcional, como una especie de resfriado?

—Ni tú te lo crees. Bien, un cronógrafo parece un reloj de pulsera de lo más normal. Puedes encontrarlos en eBay, en cantidades industriales a partir de diez libras. Vaya...espera un momento; teclearé Isaac Newton, más cronógrafo, más viajes en el tiempo, más sangre.

— ¿Qué

—Nada. —Tomoyo suspiró—. Ahora siento que no hubiéramos investigado esto antes. Lo primero que haré es conseguir literatura sobre el tema. Todo lo que pueda encontrar sobre viajes en el tiempo. ¿Dónde he metido ese estúpido carné de biblioteca? ¿Donde estás ahora?

—Estoy cruzando Oxford Street y luego giraré en Duke Street. —Se me escapó una risita—. ¿Lo preguntas porque quieres venir y dibujar un círculo con tiza en el suelo por si la comunicación se interrumpe de repente? Me pregunto para qué demonios hubiera servido ese estúpido círculo de tiza en el caso de Meiling.

—Bueno, tal vez hubieran enviado tras ella a ese otro tipo viajero ¿Como se llama?

— Shaoran Li De Villiers

—Un nombre fantástico, voy a teclearlo. Shaoran Li De Villiers. ¿Cómo se escribe?

—Como quieres que lo sepa. Volviendo al círculo de tiza, ¿y dónde iban a enviar a ese Shaoran? Quiero decir, ¿a que época? Meiling hubiera podido estar en cualquier parte. En cualquier minuto, cualquier segundo. Cualquier año, cualquier siglo. No, eso del círculo de tiza no tiene ningún sentido.

Tomoyo me chilló tan fuerte en la oreja que casi hizo que se me cayera el móvil.

— Shaoran Li De Villiers —dijo—. Tengo a uno.

— ¿De verdad?

—Pues sí, aquí sale «el equipo de polo del internado Vicent de Greenwich ha ganado también este año la competencia de polo escolar All England. En la fotografía vemos, celebrando la obtención de la copa, de izquierda a derecha, al director William Henderson, el entrenador John Carpenter, el capitán del equipo Shaoran Li De Villiers,...etc...» Uauu, además es capitán. Por desgracia, la foto es minúscula, no sé. Puedo distinguir los caballos de los chicos. ¿Dónde estás en este momento Saku?

—Sigo en Buke Street. Esto encaja, internado en Greenwich, polo,... seguro que es él. ¿No pone también que desaparece de vez en cuando? ¿Directamente desde el caballo, tal vez?

—Oh, ahora que veo el articulo, es de hace tres años. Tal vez ya no vaya a la escuela. ¿Vuelves a tener vértigos?

—De momento, no

— ¿Dónde estás ahora?

— ¡Tomoyo! sigo en Duke Street. Voy tan rápido como puedo.

—Muy bien, seguiremos al teléfono hasta que llegues a la puerta de tu casa, y en cuanto llegues, habla con tu madre.

Miré el reloj

—Aún falta para que vuelva del trabajo.

—Entonces espera a que llegue, pero habla con ella, ¿me has entendido? Tu madre sabrá que hay que hacer para que no pueda pasarte nada, ¿Saku? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me has oído?

— Sí, te he oído, ¿Tomoyo?

— ¿Si?

—Estoy muy contenta de tenerte, ¡eres la mejor amiga que existe en el mundo.

—Tú tampoco estás mal como amiga —dijo Tomoyo—. Y más teniendo en cuenta de que pronto podrás traerme cosas geniales del pasado, ¿Qué amiga podría hacer algo así? y la próxima vez que tengamos que estudiar para un estúpido examen de historia, podrás buscar todos los datos sobre el terreno.

—Si no te tuviera, no tendría ni idea de que hacer.

Me daba cuenta de que toda esta palabrería sonaba patética, pero es como me sentía en realidad en este momento.

— ¿Realmente se pueden traer objetos del pasado? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—No tengo ni idea. La próxima vez lo probaré. Por cierto, ahora estoy en Grosvenor Square.

—Bueno, ya casi has llegado —suspiró Tomoyo aliviada—. Aparte de lo del polo, Google no ha encontrado nada más sobre Shaoran Li de Villiers y un bufete de abogados De Villiers en Temple.

—Sí, deben ser ellos.

— ¿Tienes sensación de vértigo?

—No, pero gracias por recordármelo.

Tomoyo carraspeó.

—Sé que tienes miedo, Saku, pero, según como se mire, todo esto resulta muy emocionante. Se trata de una autentica aventura. ¡Y tú estás metida de lleno en ella!

Sí. Estaba metida de lleno.

Menudo asco.

Tomoyo tenía razón: no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que mamá no me creería. Ella siempre había escuchado con debida seriedad mis «historias de fantasmas», y siempre había podido acudir a ella cuando algo me asustaba.

Cuando aún vivíamos en Durham, durante tres meses me había perseguido el fantasma de un diablo que en realidad tendría que haberse limitado a hacer de gárgola en el tejado de la catedral. Se llamaba Asrael, y era una mezcla de hombre, gato y águila. Cuando Asrael se dio cuenta de que podía verlo, se quedó tan encantado de poder hablar por fin con alguien que empezó a seguirme, corriendo o volando, a todas partes, charlando sin parar, y por las noches incluso quería dormir en mi cama. Después de que hubiera superado mi miedo inicial—como todas las gárgolas, Asrael tenía un aspecto bastante horripilante—, nos habíamos ido haciendo amigos poco a poco. Por desgracia, Asrael no pudo trasladarse de Durham a Londres, y yo lo seguía echando en falta. Los pocos demonios gárgola que había visto aquí en Londres eran seres más bien antipáticos; hasta el momento, no había podido encontrar a ninguno que le llegara a la suela del zapato.

Si mamá se había creído lo de Asrael, seguramente también se creería lo del viaje en el tiempo. Esperé a un momento oportuno para hablar con ella. Pero, por una u otra cosa, el momento oportuno no acababa de presentarse. En cuanto llegó del trabajo, mamá se puso a discutir con Mirror, porque mi hermana se había ofrecido voluntaria para cuidar del terrario de la clase durante las vacaciones de verano, incluida la mascota de la clase, un camaleón llamado Mister Wei. Aunque aún faltaban varios meses para las vacaciones, por lo visto, aquella discusión no podía aplazarse.

— ¡No puedes quedarte con mister Bean, Mirror! Sabes muy bien que tu abuela no quiere animales en casa — le advirtió mamá—. Y la tía Sheina es alérgica.

—Pero mister Bean no tiene pelo —repuso Mirror —. Y se queda todo el tiempo en su terrario. No molesta a nadie.

— ¡Molesta a tu abuela!

—Entonces es que mi abuela es tonta.

— ¡Mirror, no puede ser! aquí nadie tiene idea de cómo cuidar a un camaleón. ¡Imagínate que hiciéramos algo mal y mister Bean se pusiera enfermo y se muriera!

—No se moriría. Yo sé como hay que cuidarlo. ¡Por favor, mami! ¡Deja que lo traiga! Si no lo cojo yo, se lo volverá a llevar Yess, y luego siempre hace como si ella fuera la preferida de mister Bean.

— ¡Mirror, he dicho que no!

Un cuarto de hora más tarde aún discutían, y la discusión continuó incluso después de que mamá fuera al cuarto de baño y cerrara la puerta. Mirror se plantó delante y gritó:

—Lady Ieran no tendría por qué enterarse. Podríamos entrar el terrario a escondidas cuando no esté. Además, ella no entra prácticamente nunca en mi habitación.

— ¿Es que en esta casa una no se puede estar tranquila ni en el váter?—replicó mamá.

—No —contestóMirror.

Mi hermana podía ponerse realmente inaguantable cuando quería. De hecho, no paró de dar la lata hasta que mamá prometió que intercedería, personalmente, ante lady Ieran para que mister Bean pudiera quedarse en casa durante las vacaciones.

Aproveché el tiempo en que Mirror y mamá discutían para quitarle a mi hermano tozos de chicle del pelo en la habitación de costura. Spinel tenía un buen pegote enganchado a los cabellos, y sin embargo no recordaba como había ido a parar hasta allí.

— ¡Cómo es posible que no te hayas fijado! —exclamé—. Lo siento pero tendré que cortarte unos cuantos mechones.

—No importa —repuso Spinel—. También puedes cortar los otros. Lady Ieran ha dicho que parezco una niña.

—Para lady Ieran cualquiera que lleve el cabello más largo que una cerilla parece una niña. Sería una pena cortar unos rizos tan bonitos.

—Volverán a crecer. Córtalos todos, ¿vale?

—No puedo con unas tijeras de las uñas. Para eso tendrías que ir al peluquero.

—Tú puedes hacerlo —dijo Spinel, confiando en mis habilidades.

Por lo visto había olvidado por completo que ya le había cortado el pelo con unas tijeras de las uñas y que él había acabado pareciéndose a una cría de buitre recién nacida. Entonces yo tenía siete años y el cuatro, y necesitaba sus rizos porque necesitaba hacerme una peluca con ellos, pero no salió bien. Aquella intentona me costó un día sin salir de casa.

—Ni se te ocurra —me advirtió mamá, entrando en la habitación, y cogiéndome las tijeras de la mano para mayor seguridad—. En todo caso, se lo cortará el peluquero mañana. Ahora tenemos que bajar a cenar.

Spinel lanzó un gemido.

— ¡No te preocupes, hoy lady Ieran no está! —le dije sonriendo —. Nadie te criticará por el chicle. O por la mancha en el jersey.

— ¿Qué mancha? —Spinel miró hacia abajo —. Jo, debe de ser zumo de granada. No me he dado cuenta.

El pobre niño había salido clavado a mí.

—Ya te he dicho que nadie te reñirá.

—¡Pero si hoy no es miércoles! —replicó Spinel.

—De todos modos, se han ido.

—Genial.

Cuando estaban lady Ieran, Meilingy la tía Sheina, la cena se convertía siempre en un acontecimiento más viene estresante. Lady Ieran se dedicaba sobre todo a criticar los modales en la mesa de Loriel y Shinji (a veces también los de la tíaChiharu), la tía Sheina preguntaba todo el rato por mis notas en la escuela para luego compararlas con las de Meiling, y Meiling sonreía como la Mona Lisa y decía «Eso no es de tu incumbencia» cuando alguien le preguntaba algo.

Bien mirado, hubiéramos podido renunciar perfectamente a esas reuniones vespertinas, pero la abuela insistía en que todo el mundo participara en ellas. Solo si tenías una enfermedad infecciosa estabas disculpado.

Mistress Sisi, que venía a casa de lunes a viernes, preparaba la comida y también se encargaba de limpiar los platos. (Los fines de semana cocinaba la tía Sheina o bien mamá. Para desgracia mía y de Spinel, nunca se encargaban pizzas o comida china.)

Los miércoles —el día en que lady Ieran, la tía Sheina y Meiling estaban más ocupadas con sus misterios— la cena era mucho más relajado, por lo que a todos nos pareció fantástico que, aunque fuera lunes, reinaran las condiciones de los miércoles. No es que aprovecháramos la ocasión para sorber, masticar ruidosamente o eructar, pero nos atrevíamos a interrumpirnos, a poner los codos sobre la mesa y a tocar temas que lady Ieran consideraba inapropiados. Los camaleones, por ejemplo.

— ¿Te gustan los camaleones, tía Chiharu? ¿No te gustaría tener uno? ¿Uno muy manso?

—Bueno, hummm… En fin ahora que lo dices, me doy cuenta de que en realidad siempre he querido tener un camaleón —balbució la tía abuela Chiharu mientras se servía un montón de patatas al romero—. Decididamente, sí.

Mirrorl estaba radiante.

—Pues quizá pronto tu deseo se haga realidad.

— ¿Han dicho algo lady Ieran y Sheina? —preguntó mamá.

—Tu madre ha llamado por la tarde para decir que no estarían para cenar — respondió la tía Chiharu—. En nombre de todos le he expresado nuestro gran pesar por la noticia; espero que les parezca bien.

—Oh, claro —convino Spinel soltando una risita.

— ¿Ya Meiling? ¿Ya ha…?—preguntó mamá.

—Hasta ahora no, supongo. —La tía Chiharuse encogió de hombros—. Pero esperan que pase en cualquier momento. La pobre chica tiene vértigos constantemente y ahora, además, padece migrañas.

—Realmente, es digna de lástima —dijo mamá, y después de dejar su tenedor a un lado se quedó embobada mirando el artesonado oscuro de nuestro comedor, el cual a veces me hacia pensar que alguien había confundido las paredes con el suelo y las había forrado con parquet.

— ¿Y que pasa si al final Meiling no da el salto en el tiempo? —pregunté.

— ¡Tarde o temprano llegará! —afirmó Spinel, imitando la voz solemne de la abuela.

Todos, excepto mamá y yo, rieron.

—Pero ¿y si no pasa? ¿Y si se han equivocado y en realidad Meiling no tiene el gen? —pregunté.

Esta vez Spinel imitó a la tía Sheina:

—Ya de bebé podía verse que Meiling había nacido para hacer grandes cosas. Ella no puede compararse con unos chicos normales como ustedes.

De nuevo volvieron a reír todos, excepto mamá.

— ¿Se puede saber como se te ha ocurrido eso, Sakura? —me preguntó.

—Bueno, solo era una idea… —conjeturé.

—Ya te he explicado que es imposible que haya ningún error —contó la tía abuela Alice.

—Sí, porque Isaac Newton era un genio que nunca podría haberse equivocado, lo sé —dije—. De hecho, ¿por qué calculó Newton la fecha de nacimiento de Meiling?

— ¡Tía Chiharu!

Mamá dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche a mi tía abuela que chaqueó la lengua y replicó:

—No paraba de hacer preguntas. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Es exactamente como cuando tú eras pequeña, Sonomi. Además, me prometió que no diría ni una palabra de nuestra conversación.

—Solo a la abuela —puntualicé—. ¿Y también fue Isaac Newton el que inventó ese cronógrafo?

—Chivata —masculló la tía abuela Chiharu—. No pienso explicarte nada más.

— ¿Qué es eso del cronógrafo? —preguntó Spinel.

—Es una máquina del tiempo con la que enviarán a Meiling al pasado—le expliqué—. Y la sangre de Meiling es, por así decirlo, el carburante para la máquina.

—Bestial —exclamó Spinel.

— ¡Ay, sangre! —chilló Mirror.

— ¿También se puede viajar al futuro con ese cronógrafo? —preguntó Spinel.

Mamá lanzó un gemido.

—Mira la que has montado, tía Chiharu.

—Son tus hijos, Sonomi —dijo la tía abuela Chiharu sonriendo—. Es normal que quieran estar al corriente.

—Si, supongo que si. —Mamá nos miró uno a uno —. Pero no tienen que hacerle nunca estas preguntas a su abuela, ¿me oyen? —nos advirtió.

—Probablemente es la única que conoce las respuestas —Probablemente es la única que conoce las respuestas

—Pero tampoco se las daría.

—Y tu, mamá, ¿cuánto sabes de todo esto?

—Más de lo que quisiera. — Mama sonrió al decirlo, pero era una sonrisa triste —. Por otra parte, no se puede viajar al futuro, Spinel, justamente porque el futuro aún no ha tenido lugar.

— ¿Cómo? —Soltó Spinel—. ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?

Llamaron a la puerta y mister Wei entró con el teléfono. Seguro que Tomoyo se hubiera quedado alucinada si hubiera visto como traía el aparato sobre una bandeja de plata. Realmente, a veces mister Wei exageraba un poco.

—Una llamada para miss Sonomi —anunció.

Mamá cogió el teléfono de la bandeja y mister Wei dio media vuelta y abandonó el comedor. Mister Wei solo cenaba con nosotros cuando lady Ieran se lo pedía expresamente, lo que solo sucedía un par de veces al año. Spinel y yo sospechábamos que se hacía traer la comida en secreto de algún restaurante italiano o chino y se la comía tranquilamente a solas.

— ¿Si? ¡Ah, madre eres tú!

La tía abuela Chiharu nos guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Su abuela puede leer el pensamiento! —susurró—. Intuye que estamos conversando sobre temas prohibidos. ¿Quién va a recoger la mesa? Necesitamos espacio para el pastel de manzana de mistress Sisi.

— ¡Y para la crema de vainilla!

Aunque me había comido una montaña de patatas al romero con zanahorias caramelizadas y medallones de lomo, aún no estaba llena.

Tanta excitación me había dado hambre. Me levanté y empecé a colocar los platos sucios en el montaplatos.

—Si Meiling viaja a la época de los dinosaurios, ¿me podría traer una cría pequeñita? —preguntó Mirror.

La tía abuela Chiharu sacudió la cabeza.

—Los animales y personas que no tienen el gen no pueden ser transportados en el tiempo. Y, además, tampoco se puede viajar tan atrás.

—Lástima —se quejó Mirror.

—Pues yo encuentro que está muy bien así —señalé—. Imagínate la que se armaría si los viajeros en el tiempo estuvieran trayendo continuamente dinosaurios y tigres de diente de sable, o, peor todavía, a Atila el rey de los hunos o a Adolfo Hitler.

Mamá colgó el teléfono.

—Pasarán la noche allí — dijo—. Por razones de seguridad.

— ¿Dónde es allí? —preguntó Spinel.

Mamá no respondió.

— ¿Tía Chiharu? ¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

_Doce columnas soportan el castillo del tiempo._

_Doce animales gobiernan el castillo._

_El águila está ya lista para alzarse._

_El cinco es la llave y también es la base._

_Así, en el Círculo de los Doce, es el dos el doce._

_Y al halcón, que ocupa el séptimo lugar,_

_el número tres hay que asignar._

De los Escritos secretos del conde de Saint Germain

* * *

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP al igual que la historia que pertenese a Kerstin Gier.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.]**

**1.1.-Para responder la pregunta de que me iso en el capitulo anterior si es la adaptación de una trilogía llamada Piedras preciosas por el momento estoy adaptando Rubí que es la primera de la trilogía y también es una película ****Rubí/Ruby Red/Rubinrot película completa subtitulada**.

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!**

**3.- ¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen comentarios!**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Yuliheth Luan.**


	6. Capitulo IV

**-Rubí Crónicas de viajeros del tiempo-**

**Capítulo 4**

La tía Chiharu estaba sentada en su silla en una postura extrañamente rígida, con una mirada perdida en el vacío. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al reposabrazos y su rostro había perdido el color.

—¿Tía Chiharu? Mamá, ¿le ha dado un ataque? ¡Tía Chiharu! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tía Chiharu!

Quise cogerle la mano pero mamá me detuvo.

—¡No la toques! No hay que tocarla.

Mirror empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué le pasa? —gritó Spinel—. ¿Se ha atragantado con algo?

—Tenemos que avisar al médico de urgencias—dije—. ¡Mamá, haz algo, por favor!

—No ha tenido ningún ataque. Y tampoco se ha atragantado. Tiene una visión—explicó mamá—. Enseguida se le pasará.

—¿Seguro?

La mirada fija de la tía Chiharu daba miedo. Se le veían las pupilas enormes y los párpados totalmente inmóviles.

—De repente ha empezado a hacer mucho frío —susurró Spinel—. ¿No lo notan?

Mirror sollozaba en voz baja.

—Hagan que pare —suplicó.

—¡Nadeshiko! —gritó alguien. Todos pegamos un brinco, sobresaltados, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que había sido la tía Chiharu la que había gritado. Realmente hacía mucho frío. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había ningún fantasma en la habitación.

—Nadeshiko, mi niña. Me lleva hasta un árbol. Un árbol con bayas rojas. Oh, ¿dónde está ahora? Ya no puedo verla. Hay algo entre las raíces. Una piedra preciosa enorme, un zafiro tallado. Un huevo. Un huevo de zafiro. Qué hermoso es. Qué valioso. Pero ahora se está agrietando; oh, se rompe, y hay algo dentro… Un pajarito sale del huevo. Un cuervo. Ahora salta al árbol.

Pese a que la tía Chiharu rió, no desapareció la mirada fija de su rostro, y sus manos seguían aferradas a los brazos de la silla.

—Empieza a soplar viento. —La risa de la tía Chiharu se desvaneció—. Es una tormenta. Todo gira. Vuelo. Vuelo con el cuervo hacia las estrellas. Una torre. En lo alto de la torre, un enorme reloj. Hay alguien sentado ahí arriba, sobre el reloj, balanceando las piernas. ¡Baja enseguida, niña atolondrada! —De pronto su voz traslucía miedo y empezó a gritar—. La tormenta te derribará. Es demasiado alto. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¡Una sombra! Un gran pájaro traza círculos en el cielo! ¡Allí! Se precipita hacia ella. ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Aquello era insoportable. Aparté a mamá y cogí a la tía Chiharu por los hombros.

—¡Estoy aquí, tía Chiharu! ¡Por favor! ¡Mírame! —exclamé sacudiéndola suavemente.

La tía Chiharu volvió la cabeza y me miró. Poco a poco, su rostro fue recuperando el color.

—Angelito —susurró—, ¡ha sido una locura trepar tan alto!

—¿Te encuentras bien, tía? —Miré a mamá—. ¿Estás segura de que no le pasa nada malo?

—Era una visión —repuso mamá—. Está bien.

—No, no estoy bien. Era una mala visión—masculló la tía Chiharu—, a pesar de que el principio era muy agradable.

Mirror había dejado de llorar. Mis dos hermanos miraban fijamente a la tía Chiharu con cara de extrañeza.

—Ha sido espeluznante —confesó Spinel—. ¿Se han fijado en como de repente ha empezado a hacer frío?

—Imaginaciones —repuse.

—¡No es verdad!

—Yo también lo he notado—convino Mirror—. Se me ha puesto la carne de gallina.

La tía abuela Chiharu cogió a mamá de la mano.

—He visto a tu sobrina Nadeshiko, Sonomi. Tenía el mismo aspecto de entonces. Esa sonrisa tan dulce…

Me dio la sensación de que mamá se iba a poner a llorar de un momento a otro.

—Creo que el resto no lo he entendido bien, como de costumbre —continuó la tía Chiharu—. Un huevo de zafiro, un cuervo, Sakura en el reloj de la torre y luego ese pájaro maligno. ¿Tú entiendes algo?

Mamá suspiró.

—Claro que no, tía Chiharu. Son tus visiones—respondió, y se dejó caer a su lado en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Pero eso no me ayuda a entenderlas—replicó la tía Chiharu—. ¿Lo has anotado todo para que después podamos explicárselo a tu madre?

—No, querida tía, no lo he hecho.

Chiharu se inclinó hacia delante.

—Entonces tendríamos que anotarlo enseguida. Primero estaba Nadeshiko, luego el árbol. Bayas rojas… ¿podría ser un serbal? Y ahí estaba la piedra preciosa, pulida como un huevo… ¡Dios mío, qué hambre tengo! Espero que no se hayan comido el postre sin mí. Hoy me he ganado al menos dos pedazos. O tres.

—Realmente ha sido horripilante—dije.

Spinel y Mirror ya se habían ido a dormir y yo estaba sentada con mamá en el borde de la cama, tratando de encontrar una forma apropiada de introducir el tema.

_Mamá, esta tarde me ha pasado algo y tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar._

Mamá estaba concentrada en sus tratamientos de belleza nocturnos; en concreto, ya estaba acabando con la cara. Era evidente que todos aquellos cuidados daban sus frutos, porque nadie hubiera dicho que mi madre tenía más de cuarenta años.

—Es la primera vez que estoy presente en el momento en que la tía Chiharu tiene una visión —confesé.

—También ha sido la primera vez que tiene una durante la cena —replicó mamá, mientras se ponía crema en las manos. (Siempre decía que la edad se reconocía sobre todo en las manos y en el cuello.)

—¿Y crees que hay que tomarse sus visiones en serio?

Mamá se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… Ya has oído las historias que explica. Es todo muy confuso. De algún modo, siempre se puede interpretar como mejor te convenga. Tres días antes de que muriera tu abuelo, tuvo una visión de una pantera negra que se lanzaba contra su pecho.

—Entonces encaja con la visión, porque el abuelo murió de un infarto.

—Es lo que decía: en cierto modo, siempre encaja. ¿Quieres crema para las manos?

—¿Tú crees en eso? No me refiero a la crema, sino a las visiones de la tía Chiharu.

—Creo que la tía Chiharu ve realmente lo que dice. Pero eso no significa, ni mucho menos, que lo que ve prediga el futuro. O que tenga ningún significado.

—¡No lo entiendo!

Alargué las manos, y mamá empezó a frotármelas con la crema.

—Pasa como con tus fantasmas, cariño. Estoy convencida de que puedes verlos, igual que creo que la tía Chiharu tiene visiones.

—¿Quieres decir que, aunque crees que veo fantasmas, no crees que existan? — grité y retiré la mano, indignada.

—No sé si existen realmente —dijo mamá—. Lo que yo crea no tiene ninguna importancia.

—Pero, si no existen, entonces me los imagino, lo cual significa que estoy loca.

—No —repuso mi madre —. Eso solo significa que… ¡Ay, cariño!, no lo sé; a veces tengo la sensación de que sencillamente en esta familia todo el mundo anda un poco sobrado de imaginación. Y que viviríamos mucho más felices y tranquilos si nos limitáramos a lo que la gente normal cree.

—Entiendo —murmuré.

Tal vez no fuera tan buena idea anunciarle la noticia…_Oye, mamá, esta tarde mi imaginación desbordada y yo hemos viajado al pasado._

—Ahora no te ofendas, por favor —me rogó mamá—. Sé que hay cosas entre el cielo y la tierra que no podemos explicarnos. Pero, posiblemente, cuanto más nos ocupamos de estas cosas, más exageramos su importancia. Yo no creo que estés loca. Y tampoco que lo esté la tía Chiharu. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿de verdad crees que la visión de la tía Chiharu tiene algo que ver con tu futuro?

—Quizá.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Es que tienes intención de trepar a una torre, sentarte en el reloj y ponerte a balancear las piernas?

—Claro que no. Pero tal vez sea un símbolo.

—Sí, tal vez —repuso mamá—. Y tal vez no. Ahora ve a dormir, cariño. Ha sido un día muy largo. —Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche—. Esperemos que Meiling ya lo haya pasado todo. Dios mío, me gustaría tanto que por fin lo hubiera conseguido…

—Tal vez lo que le pasa a Meiling es que tiene demasiada imaginación. —dije.

Me levanté y le di un beso. Al día siguiente volvería a intentarlo.

Tal vez.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, grandulona. Te quiero.

—Yo a ti también, mamá.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me acosté. Me sentía mal por no habérselo explicado todo a mi madre. Sabía que tendría que haberlo hecho, pero lo que me había dicho me había dado que pensar. Seguro que yo tenía demasiada imaginación, pero tener imaginación era una cosa, e imaginarse que viajaba en el tiempo era otra muy distinta. Las personas que se imaginaban este tipo de cosas recibían tratamiento médico. Justificadamente, en mi opinión. Tal vez, a fin de cuentas, yo era como uno de esos tipos que aseguran que han sido secuestrados por extraterrestres y sencillamente me faltaba un tornillo.

Apagué la luz de la mesita de noche y me acurruqué bajo la manta. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Estar loca, o saltar realmente en el tiempo?

Seguramente esto último, pensé. Contra lo primero se podían tomar pastillas.

Con la oscuridad volvió también el miedo. Volví a pensar en la altura de la qué caería desde aquí arriba. De manera que encendí de nuevo la lámpara de la mesita de noche y me volví de cara a la pared. Para poder dormir, traté de pensar en algo inofensivo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Al final empecé a contar hacia atrás desde mil.

En algún momento debí de quedarme dormida, porque al despertarme e incorporarme en la cama, con el corazón palpitante, recordé que había soñado con un gran pájaro.

Entonces volví a sentir esa repulsiva sensación de vértigo en el estómago y me entró el pánico. Salté de la cama y salí corriendo, tan deprisa como me lo permitían mis temblequeantes rodillas, hacia la habitación de mamá. Tanto me daba si me tomaba por loca, solo quería que aquello parara. ¡Y no quería caer en un pantáno desde tres pisos de altura!

No llegué más allá del pasillo. Sentí el tirón en los pies y, convencida de que había llegado mi última hora, cerré los ojos muy fuerte… Y aterricé bruscamente sobre mis rodillas. El suelo parecía ser el familiar parquet de siempre. Abrí los ojos con cuidado. Había más luz, como si de repente, en los últimos segundos, hubiera empezado a salir el sol. Por un momento alimenté la esperanza de que no hubiera pasado nada, pero entonces vi que, aunque había aterrizado en nuestro pasillo, este tenía un aspecto diferente al de casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un oscuro color verde oliva y no había lámparas en el techo.

Oí voces que llegaban de la habitación de Spinel. Voces femeninas.

Me levanté rápidamente. Si alguien me veía… ¿Cómo iba a explicar de dónde había salido de repente? Vestida con un pijama de Hello Kitty.

—Estoy harta de tener que levantarme siempre a estas horas —se quejó una de las voces—. ¡Walter puede dormir hasta las nueve! ¿Y nosotras qué? Para eso hubiera podido quedarme en la granja ordeñando vacas.

—Walter ha estado de servicio la mitad de la noche, Clarisse. Te has puesto la cofia de lado —dijo la segunda voz—. Métete bien los cabellos por dentro, si no mistress Mason te regañará.

—De todos modos, eso es lo que hace siempre —gruñó la primera voz.

—Hay amas de llaves mucho más estrictas, mi querida Clarisse. Ahora ven, que llegamos tarde. Mary ha bajado hace un cuarto de hora.

—Sí, y también se ha hecho la cama. Siempre tan trabajadora y pulcra, como quiere mistress Mason. Sabe bien lo que se hace. ¿Haz tocado alguna vez su manta? Es suavísima. ¡No hay derecho!

Tenía que irme de allí cuanto antes. Pero ¿adónde? Suerte que conocía bien la casa.

—La mía raspa terriblemente—se quejó la voz de Clarisse.

—En invierno estarás contenta de tenerla. Ahora ven.

El picaporte bajó. Salí corriendo hacia el armario empotrado, abrí la puerta de un tirón y la volví a cerrar justo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación de Shinji se abría.

—Sencillamente, no entiendo por qué mi manta raspa tanto mientras que la de Mary es tan suave —masculló la voz de Clarisse—. Aquí todo es tan injusto… Bianca puede viajar al campo con lady Amamia, mientras que nosotras tenemos que quedarnos todo el verano en esta ciudad asfixiante.

—Tendrías que tratar de quejarte un poco menos, Clarisse.

No podía sino dar la razón a la otra mujer. Esta Clarisse era realmente una quejica insoportable.

Oí cómo las dos bajaban la escalera y respiré aliviada. Me había salvado por los pelos. Tenía suerte de conocer bien el lugar. Pero ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar sencillamente en el armario hasta que volviera a saltar de vuelta? Probablemente sería lo más seguro. Suspiré y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

Detrás de mí, en la oscuridad, alguien gimió.

Me quedé paralizada del susto. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

—Clarisse, ¿eres tú? —preguntaron desde el estante de ropa. Era una voz de hombre—. ¿Me he dormido?

¡Dios mío! Realmente, alguien dormía en el armario. Pero ¿qué clase de costumbres tenía esa gente?

—¿Clarisse? ¿Mary? ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó la voz, bastante despabilada.

Se oyeron ruidos en la oscuridad y una mano me palpó la espalda. Antes de que pudiera sujetarme, abrí la puerta del armario y huí.

—¡Alto! ¡No se mueva!

Eché una ojeada y vi que un hombre joven vestido con una larga camisa blanca había saltado desde dentro del armario e iba tras de mí.

Corrí escaleras abajo. ¿Dónde demonios iba a esconderme ahora? Los pasos del dormilón del armario resonaban en mi espalda, y, mientras me perseguía, el hombre no paraba de bramar:

—¡Detengan al ladrón!

¿Ladrón? ¡No debí haber oído bien! ¿Qué se suponía que le había robado? ¿Su gorro de dormir, tal vez?

Por suerte, podía bajar la escalera incluso con los ojos cerrados. Conocía de memoria cada uno de los escalones. Bajé dos pisos a la velocidad de la luz, pasando junto al retrato del tatarabuelo Hugh, que dejé a la izquierda con cierto pesar porque la puerta secreta me hubiera ido de maravilla para salir de esta condenada situación; pero el mecanismo siempre se encallaba un poco, y en el tiempo que hubiera tardado en abrir la puerta, el hombre del camisón me habría atrapado. No, necesitaba un escondite mejor.

En el primer piso casi atropellé a una chica tocada con una cofia que cargaba con una gran jarra. La mujer lanzó un chillido cuando pasé corriendo a toda velocidad a su lado y —como en las películas— dejó caer la jarra. Un líquido mezclado con fragmentos de cerámica restalló contra el suelo. Bastaba que mi perseguidor también como en el cine— resbalara en él, aunque eso solo le retrasaría un poco.

Aproveché la ventaja para correr escalera abajo hacia la tribuna de la orquesta, abrí de un tirón la puerta del trastero que había bajo la escalera y me acurruqué allí dentro. Como en mi época, estaba lleno de polvo y desordenado, y había un montón de telarañas. A través de las rendijas entre los peldaños penetraba un poco de luz, la suficiente para ver, al menos, que nadie dormía en el cuarto. Igual que en nuestra casa, el espacio estaba repleto de trastos hasta el último rincón.

Sobre mí, oí voces que discutían. El hombre del camisón hablaba con la pobre chica que había dejado caer la jarra.

—¡Seguramente es una ladrona! Nunca la había visto antes en la casa.

Otras voces se añadieron a las de ellos dos.

—Ha corrido hacia abajo. Tal vez haya más gente de la banda dentro.

—No he podido hacer nada, mistress Mason. Esa ladrona se me ha echado encima de repente. Seguramente estaban buscando las joyas de milady.

—Yo no me he cruzado con nadie en la escalera, de modo que tiene que estar en algún sitio por aquí. Cierren la puerta de la casa y registrenlo todo— ordenó una enérgica voz de mujer—. Y usted, Walter, vaya ahora mismo arriba y échese algo encima. Sus pantorrillas peludas no son precisamente un espectáculo agradable de contemplar a estas horas de la mañana.

¡Ay, Dios! De niña me había escondido allí un montón de veces, pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora de que pudieran encontrarme.

Procurando no hacer ningún ruido, me deslicé con mucho cuidado hacia el fondo del cuartucho. Mientras me arrastraba hacia atrás, una araña enorme me corrió por el brazo y estuve a punto de lanzar un chillido.

—Lester, mister Jenkins y Tott, ustedes registrarán la planta baja y las habitaciones del sótano. Mary y yo nos encargaremos del primer piso. Clarisse vigilará la puerta posterior, y Helen, la entrada principal.

—¿Y si trata de escapar por la cocina?

—Para eso tendría que pasar junto a mistress Crane y sus sartenes de hierro. Miren en los trasteros bajo la escalera y detrás de todas las cortinas.

Estaba perdida.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto era absolutamente… surrealista! Ahí estaba yo acurrucada sobre un trastero, en pijamas, entre arañas, muebles polvorientos y yo que sé qué más —Ayyy… ¿esa sombra podía ser realmente un cocodrilo disecado? esperando a que me detuvieran por intento de robo. Y todo solo porque algo había funcionado mal e Isaac Newton se había equivocado en sus cálculos.

Empecé a llorar de pura rabia e impotencia. Tal vez esa gente tuviera compasión de mí si me encontraban así. En la penumbra, los relucientes ojos de vidrio me miraban burlonamente. Ahora se oían pasos por todas partes. Me cayó polvo de los escalones en los ojos.

Y entonces volví a sentir el tirón en el estómago. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de notarlo como en ese instante. El cocodrilo se difuminó ante mis ojos, y luego todo dio vueltas a mi alrededor y volvió el silencio. Y la oscuridad.

Respiré hondo. No había motivo para que me entrara el pánico. Seguramente había vuelto a saltar en el tiempo y me encontraba en el trastero de la escalera en mi época, donde también había arañas enormes, por cierto.

Algo me acarició la cara con mucha suavidad. ¡Muy bien, adelante con el pánico! Empecé a mover violentamente los brazos en todas direcciones y a dar tirones con las piernas, que me habían quedado atrapadas bajo una cómoda. Se oyó un traqueteo, las planchas del suelo crujieron y una vieja lámpara se estrelló contra el suelo. Supuse que era la lámpara, porque no podía ver nada. Pero pude liberarme. Aliviada, me acerqué a tientas a la puerta y salí arrastrándome de mi escondite. Fuera del trastero también estaba oscuro, pero pude reconocer los contornos de la barandilla, las altas ventanas y el brillo de las arañas del techo.

Y a una figura que venía hacia mí. El rayo de luz de una linterna de bolsillo me cegó.

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero no conseguí emitir ningún sonido.

—¿Buscaba algo concreto en el trastero, miss Sakura? —me preguntó la figura. Era mister Wei—. La ayudaré encantado a encontrar lo que necesite.

—Hummm… yo… —Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y apenas podía respirar—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí abajo? —contraataqué.

—Oí ruido —repuso mister Wei digno—. La veo un poco… polvorienta.

—Sí.

Polvorienta, rasguñada y llorosa. Me sequé furtivamente las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Mister Wei me observó a la luz de la linterna con sus ojos de lechuza y le sostuve la mirada sin pestañear. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba prohibido meterse en un trastero de noche, ¿no? Y el motivo que había tenido para hacerlo no era de su incumbencia.

¿Es que aquel hombre dormía con las gafas puestas?

—Aún quedan dos horas para que suene el despertador —señaló finalmente—.Propongo que las pase en su cama. Yo también me iré a descansar un poco. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, mister Wei—dije.

* * *

De los _Anales de los Vigilantes_

12 de julio de 1851

_A pesar del registro concienzudo efectuado en la vivienda de lord Horatio Amamia_

_(Círculo Interior) en Bourdon Place, la ladrona que había sido sorprendida en el interior de_

_la casa a primera hora de la mañana no pudo ser localizada._

_Probablemente escapó por una de las ventanas del jardín._

_El ama de llaves, mistress Mason, presentó una lista con los objetos sustraídos: cubiertos de_

_plata y valiosas joyas de lady Amamia, entre las que se encontraba un collar obsequio del_

_duque de Wellington a la madre de lord Amamia._

_Lady Amamia se encuentra en estos momentos en el campo._

* * *

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP al igual que la historia que pertenese a Kerstin Gier.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.]**

**1.1.-Para responder la pregunta de Misaos no, no sabia que alguien la havia editado antes que yo la historia saque la idea ya que me regalaron el libro hace menos de dos meses y me gusto tanto que quise adaptar con mis personajes favoritos y hace poco me entere que era una trilogía y me gustaría adaptar los demás libros con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Ha y me podrías decir quien es la autora que escribió la historia para contactarla y saber el motivo por el cual no sigio publicándolos el resto de la historia.**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!**

**3.- ¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen comentarios!**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Yuliheth Luan.**


End file.
